Lead Me Home
by Ksue
Summary: SEQUEL TO BREAK MY HEART! A little less than 18 years after the events of BMH. Angel's dead, Buffy's gone, and Kathryn's growing up. No need to read Break My Heart first unless you want to. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys…here it is!!!! The first chapter of the sequel to Break My Heart! PLEASE let me know how you feel about this, even if you hate it (which I hope you don't!). Anyway, enjoy!!!**

Kathryn Finn watched the clock with one eye, and her history teacher with the other. Two minutes until freedom. The freedom of her birthday. Her eighteenth birthday. She couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole of a school she was forced to go to and spend time with her family.

"Angel," Alyssa, Kathryn's best friend hissed, using her childhood nickname.

"What?"

"Would you stop that please?" Kathryn frowned at Alyssa and then realized she was tapping her pencil against her thick textbook.

"Sorry." She set her pencil down so that she wouldn't be tempted to tap it again and sighed. She looked at the clock again, thirty seconds to go.

When the bell finally rang, Kathryn and Alyssa were out of their seats and into the hall before their teacher could say another word. They made their way through the crowded halls of Sunnydale High School to their lockers.

"So, when are you getting to celebrate your birthday with your dad?" Alyssa asked as she shoved her books into her locker and grabbed her purse. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. He was supposed to fly in tomorrow, but he's on assignment and he said they didn't finish what they needed to so he's got to stay," Kathryn explained. Her biological father, Riley Finn, was a military man who was often gone for work. Kathryn lived with Willow Rosenberg, her mother's best friend.

"Does it suck to not really have parents?" Alyssa asked in a rare show of curiosity. Alyssa rarely asked about Kathryn's family situation, just accepted it as it was and let it go.

"I have parents, Alyssa," Kathryn snapped.

But what Alyssa had said was right, Kathryn didn't really have parents. Her father was gone except for a few weekends a year, and her mother…well Kathryn had never met her mother. Willow had shown her pictures, and talked about her often, and every six months or so they got a postcard, but Kathryn had never seen the woman in person. She'd taken off when Kathryn was a few months old, and she hadn't ever been back. Kathryn used to hate her mother, bitching about how a mother couldn't just leave her child, and how selfish and stupid hers must have been. Those were the only times Kathryn had seen Willow truly mad. She'd always jumped to her mother's defense, saying that Kathryn couldn't possibly know what had been going on, and not to judge things she didn't understand.

"Sorry. Hey, Willow's waiting, let's go." Alyssa grabbed Kathryn's hand and pulled her towards the waiting car.

Buffy Summers sighed as she washed blue demon goo from her body. It was the third demon she'd killed in as many days. Brazil was a relative demon hotspot, apparently. After Buffy had cleaned up and changed into jeans and a tank top, she sat down at the desk in her hotel room and pulled out a blank postcard from Africa.

_Willow_

_All is well. Give Kathryn my love and wish her a happy birthday for me._

_Buffy _

When Buffy was finished, she put a stamp on the back and set it down, reminding herself to take it to the mail box later, when she went out for the night.

She went to her tiny mini-fridge and took out a to-go-box of left-over tacos from the night before and put them in the microwave to heat up. Then she went to her closet and pulled out a tight, black halter top and some black boots. There was a decent club less than a mile away, and Buffy needed to let herself unwind. She'd only been in Brazil for two weeks, and there were more demons here than anywhere else she traveled, besides Sunnydale.

Buffy flipped on the television and started flipping through the channels. In all her time abroad, she'd picked up on the major languages; Spanish, French, German, and even some Japanese. She never stayed in one place longer than a month at a time, although there were places that she liked and re-visited every so often.

It had been 18 years since she'd left Sunnydale, and it was torture. Every day was filled with guilt for leaving Kathryn, and every night was filled with heartache over losing Angel again. Even after almost two decades, the pain in her heart had not subsided.

After Buffy had finished her dinner and relaxed in front of the tv for a while, she decided to head out. She dropped the postcard into the mailbox on her way by and then headed to the club.

Inside, she drew appreciative stares from the men and jealous ones from the women. Her skin held an even tan, and at 38 years old, Buffy Summers didn't look a day over 25. Perks of being a slayer she guessed. She went straight for the bar and ordered a fruity drink, then turned to watch the dancers on the floor.

She saw some faces that she'd begun to recognize from around town; the butcher, the girl that ran a ceramics shop, and…Riley Finn.

Buffy almost spit out her drink when she saw her ex-fiance and the father of her child. He was dressed in his army fatigues, surrounded by buddies, some of whom Buffy knew, most she didn't. Graham was there, as was Forrest, but Forrest was now sporting a nasty scar that reached from his chin to his hairline. Riley looked weathered, wrinkles had started to form around his eyes and mouth.

It was only a moment later that Riley noticed Buffy. For a moment, Buffy knew he didn't recognize her, and when he did, his face lit up. She was surprised by the reaction, she'd have thought he would be angry with her for leaving, especially without saying goodbye. She hadn't said goodbye to anyone but Willow.

"Buffy!" Riley was across the room and in front of Buffy in the blink of an eye. He swept her into a bear hug.

"Hey Riley." She pulled away and he held her at an arms length, looking over her.

"You look great Buffy. How are you?" Buffy smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. Riley had been good to her, and it was nice to see the face of someone she'd known during a better time.

"I'm good, I guess. Traveling a lot, killing demons, the usual. What about you? What are you doing in Brazil?"

"On assignment for a while. I was supposed to go home to celebrate Kathryn's birthday with her, but we aren't finished here yet." At the mention of Kathryn's name, Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"I miss her," Buffy whispered.

"Are you meeting someone here, or would you like to get a drink somewhere…quieter?" Buffy considered for a moment, and then thought a connection to Sunnydale would be nice for the evening. And maybe for once she wouldn't be left by herself to think about Angel.

"I'm free. Let's go."

They walked a short way to a restaurant that was open late. It was surprisingly busy, but still quiet. Riley led Buffy to table in the back, where the lighting was low and they could talk about demons without being overheard.

"Tell me our little girl is happy Riley," Buffy asked as soon as they sat down. The waitress brought them both beer.

"She's happy, Buffy, I promise. Unfortunately, I don't see her often, but when I do I can't help but see you. She's exactly like you in almost every way…" Riley trailed off a little.

"Almost every way?" Buffy asked, curious to hear about her daughter. Riley laughed softly.

"Yes. Sometimes, she gets this look on her face and she starts to brood. I don't know where she gets that from," Riley shrugged. Buffy's heart was heavy, for she knew exactly where her daughter got that brooding from. Angel. Even though Kathryn couldn't possibly remember Angel, Buffy was sure that some of his mannerisms were hers now.

"How does she do in school?"

"Very well, from what I here. Willow is a good influence, forces Kathryn to put her intelligence to use. She plays soccer too, made varsity her first year of high school."

"Is she strong?" Riley knew the weight behind Buffy's use of the word strong.

"She is, but not quite as strong as you. She's fast, and her right hook could throw me halfway across the room, but she couldn't take on more than maybe two vampires at a time."

"Does she know about them?"

"Yes. I told her about them a few years ago, but she doesn't fight. She knows not to go out alone and she knows how to kill one in case of emergency. Willow and Xander keep her safe."

"Tell me how Willow and Xander are," Buffy pleaded. Riley took a sip of his beer and licked his lips.

"Willow and Tara are still together, married I guess you could say. They had a Wiccan ceremony a few years ago. Tara and Giles bought the Magic Box and run it together. Willow is a systems analyst for a big tech corporation. They do well for themselves, moved into the mansion not long after you left."

"And Xander?"

"He married Anya, believe it or not. They've got twins, a little boy and a little girl. As opposite as can be, the kids are. Xander worked his way up from construction to architect, he designs office buildings now. Anya stays home with the kids. For such a feminist, she sure does like being an old-school wife. The kids are about six, I think. They bought a house down the street from your mother's."

"How's my mom?"

"Oh God, I didn't know you didn't know. Buffy, she died. Only about a year after you left, she had a brain aneurism." Riley let the words sink in. A few tears slid down Buffy's cheeks, but she wiped them away.

"And Giles?" Buffy asked past the lump in her throat. She would grieve for her mother when she was alone.

"He moved into your mother's house. He was lost for a little while after you left, didn't know what to do now that he wasn't a Watcher, but the Magic Box gave him something to invest time in."

"Does Kathryn know about me and Angel?" Buffy asked. Riley's eyes clouded at the mention of Angel's name, but he continued unbiased.

"Willow and I talk a lot about you, and she's seen pictures. I think she has one of you and her from the day she was born in her room at Willow's. And she sort of knows about Angel. Willow misses him too, and can't usually bring herself to talk about him without crying. She's told Kathryn that she had another father who loved her very much, but isn't here now. Mostly I think that Willow thinks you should be the one to explain Angel to Kathryn. When she was little she insisted that she had a guardian angel, and when she described it, she described Angel as though she were staring at a picture. People started to call her Angel, and a few of her friends still do, though not in the house. Willow can't handle it." Buffy smiled, missing her best friend terribly.

"Angel wrote Kathryn a letter just before he died for her to read when she turned 18. Willow has it, I think. Are you angry at me for leaving?" Riley looked into Buffy's wide, sad eyes and loved her more than ever. He hadn't stopped, even after she'd run away and broken his heart.

"No. I know you were hurting, and I know that staying in Sunnydale would have been too much. I think that you needed to get away, and I'm glad you got to experience the world, which you wouldn't have gotten to do otherwise, but I also think that your friends and family miss you. And I think that our daughter needs her mother." Buffy couldn't deny that she wanted so badly to see her friends and the woman her daughter had turned into, but she was so afraid to be in Sunnydale without Angel.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"How was school, Kathryn?" Tara asked as Kathryn walked inside the house with Willow and Alyssa in tow. She was sitting at the computer ordering more stock for the magic shop.

"School was school," she said with a shrug. Willow patted her on the shoulder.

"You're so much like your mother," she sighed. Willow scooted past Kathryn and gave Tara a chaste kiss. Kathryn looked back and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You two are so in love it makes me sick," she giggled. Willow looked up at her and Kathryn noticed a rare sadness in her eyes.

"Someday I only hope you know the love that Tara and I, and your mother and father shared." Kathryn knew that this was one of those days that Willow missed Kathryn's mother like crazy. She was glad somebody did, because Kathryn felt almost nothing for the woman who'd abandoned her.

"My mother left my father when they were engaged and she was pregnant. Even Dad says that she never really loved him," Kathryn retorted. Willow sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I meant Angel," she whispered, turning away from Kathryn. The young girl hadn't heard Willow's comment, and she was fine with that. There were times when Willow just didn't know what to do with Buffy's daughter. Looking at Kathryn every day reminded Willow of the best friend who might as well be dead, and it hurt more than she could bare.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Alyssa asked, trying to break the tension and sadness that filled the room.

"Can we go dancing? I'm eighteen now, I can get into the Bronze!" Years ago the Bronze had adopted an age requirement. It was still the coolest place in town, and Willow and Tara still went with Anya and Xander occasionally. Kathryn had always begged for a fake id to get her in, but Willow refused.

"Alright. We can go to the Bronze," Willow sighed. The noise and the dancing would give her a welcome distraction anyway.

"Awesome! Angel, Dingoes Ate My Baby is playing tonight, they're so fetch, you'll love them!" Willow stopped dead at the use of the nickname. Kathryn noticed and whirled around on Alyssa.

"Shh. How many times have I told you not to call me that around family?"

"It's alright, Kathryn. And she's right, you'll love Dingoes."

"You know who they are?" Alyssa asked, astounded.

"They've been around a very long time."

"And we know one of the members," Tara clarified. Oz had come back to Sunnydale when Kathryn was four, and he and Willow still talked occasionally.

"Really? We know someone famous? Why didn't you tell me?" Kathryn asked, shocked that she didn't know someone Willow and Tara did.

"It's not important. Go get ready, we'll have dinner out first." Kathryn and Alyssa ran up the stairs of the mansion to pick out clothing.

The mansion itself had changed drastically in the eighteen years since Angel and Buffy occupied it. Colorful paintings were hung everywhere, and the floors were covered in carpets. Lamps had been placed on nearly every surface in order to brighten the room.

Willow wandered over to a chest at the end of the couch. It was ornately carved from cherry wood, Xander had made it a few years ago. Inside, Willow kept every postcard Buffy had sent to her over the past eighteen years, as well as pictures of them, pictures of Buffy and Angel, and the letter that Angel had written to Kathryn. Willow's fingers grazed the envelope.

"Willow, sweetie, not tonight. Let her have fun tonight," Tara whispered. She stood up and took Willow in her arms. She felt tears soaking through her blouse.

"I miss her so much, Tara. I just want Buffy to come home."

After the restaurant closed, Riley followed Buffy back to her hotel room. They sat and talked about everything they'd done since they'd last seen each other. Riley hadn't dated another woman since Buffy, and he'd traveled the world killing demons as well, the only difference being he went back to Sunnydale as often as he could.

"May I be frank?" Riley asked, looking intently at Buffy. She leaned her head to one side and smiled slightly.

"Sure."

"I think it's time for you to go home." Buffy laughed, and then leaned her head against Riley's shoulder.

"You know, I think it's time too."

"We'll go home together."

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya sat at a high round table at the Bronze, listening to the Dingoes play. Their music was exactly the same, and it reminded Willow and Xander of easier days. Kathryn and Alyssa were dancing with two boys who looked like they were in college. Willow could see that it was taking every ounce of strength Xander had to keep from beating the boys to death.

"Xander, she's eighteen now, you can't control her love life," Willow laughed.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to," he muttered, holding Anya's hand.

"Just wait until your real daughter gets to the dating age."

Kathryn came bouncing up to the table, her cheeks flushed and her hair wild from dancing. She took a sip of Willow's water and laughed.

"Come dance you guys! Just because you're old doesn't mean you can't have a little fun!" Kathryn grabbed Willow and Tara's hands and pulled them to the floor, and Xander and Anya quickly followed.

Buffy nervously chewed her fingernails as she and Riley pulled up to the mansion. She would see her daughter for the first time in nearly eighteen years. Kathryn wouldn't even remember her.

Riley reached over from the driver's seat and grasped her hand. She smiled thinly at him, but kept her eyes on the front door.

Inside, Kathryn was doing her homework, lounging on her bed. She heard the rumble of a car engine and looked out the window, instantly recognizing her father's car. She threw her pen down and jumped from the bed, running down the stairs.

"Dad's home!" She screamed as she ran past Willow and Tara reading on the couch. They looked at each other and then got up and went to the door.

Kathryn bound outside just as Riley stepped from the car. She threw herself into his arms and he swung her around.

Kathryn didn't notice the petite blond that emerged from the passenger seat, but Willow and Tara did.

"Buffy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is!!! Chapter 2!!! Thanks to everyone who review the first chapter, it made me so happy! Hope you enjoy this, and as always, READ AND REVIEW!!!!! **

Buffy burst into tears the second she saw her daughter running out the door. And then she started crying harder when she saw Willow standing in the doorway.

"Buffy?" Willow asked in disbelief. Buffy laughed and the two friends ran to each other, hugging fiercely. Willow started crying too.

Kathryn noticed another commotion and pulled away from Riley. She watched the blond woman who looked almost exactly like her hugging Willow and Tara wore a broad smile. She knew the woman, but she wasn't ready to admit that it was her mother, returned from wherever she's been.

"Dad, who is that?" Riley looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"That's your mom."

Buffy broke away from Willow and stood facing her daughter. It was like staring into a mirror. Buffy started to cry again.

"Hi Kathryn," Buffy whispered. Kathryn took a step towards her mother, but didn't reach out to hug her.

"You're my mom?"

"Yes, I am. And I think we should talk."

"I agree," Willow said from behind them. Buffy looked over her shoulder and mouthed a thank you.

"Does the Espresso Pump still exist?" Buffy asked with a laugh. Kathryn cracked a small smile.

"Yes."

"Well then let's go, but I think we should walk," Buffy said with a wink at Riley.

"Still never learned to appreciate a good drive did you?" he asked. Buffy shrugged and giggled a little. Kathryn looked between the two and noticed they made a great couple, and they seemed to work well together. Why didn't it work out?

"Alright Kathryn, let's go." The two took off in silence at first. Kathryn felt awkward, she didn't really know this woman she was walking next to, but felt like she should feel something; joy, anger, anything at seeing her mother for the first time. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," Buffy said after a few minutes of long silence. Kathryn looked at her and frowned.

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I've never been very good at sticking around when something bad happens," Buffy admitted. She looked at the ground, waiting for Kathryn's response.

"I guess I don't really understand what happened. Willow won't tell me, she said that it's for you to explain," Kathryn hinted, wanting to know what was so horrible it could have made Buffy leave her only daughter. Buffy sighed deeply and ran a hand over her slightly curled, longer hair.

"I think I should just start from the very beginning, but let's wait until we sit down for that. Why don't you tell me about you first?" Buffy noticed Kathryn get the same contemplative look that Angel used too, and knew that things were about to get very hard.

"There's not really that much to tell, I don't think. I'm not a very exciting person. I play soccer, I'm the starting forward, and I get good grades, but I hate school. Willow says I'm just like you, and that it's lucky she got to me so early." Buffy laughed out loud, she couldn't help it.

"She's right. I did horribly in school, but not because I wasn't smart. I just…didn't have time for it. It wasn't the most important thing in my life at the time." Kathryn frowned at her mother.

"What could be more important?" They walked up to the Espresso Pump and found a table. Buffy got Kathryn's order and went to get the drinks, while Kathryn waited.

Kathryn watched her mother get their drinks. It was weird, having her around all of a sudden, being able to say she'd seen her mother in person. And Kathryn wondered why she was back, and would she stay this time, and whether or not her parents would get back together. She would like that, having a mom and a dad, together, living in the same house.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Kathryn said, sipping her mocha. "Ok, I want to hear your story."

"Alright, from the very, very beginning. Before I even met your father. I was sixteen when my mother and I moved to Sunnydale. We'd come here because I'd been expelled from my high school in L.A, for burning down the gym, and Sunnydale was the only school that would take me. Your Dad said he told you about vampires, right?" Kathryn nodded. "Well, I'm a Vampire Slayer, one of two. The second one is in jail because she killed a lot of people."

"Anyway, on my first day I met Willow and Xander. Instantly we were friends. I'd decided to leave the slaying behind and start fresh, and they were so welcoming. Then, I met Giles, and he told me I couldn't escape being a slayer, and that the world needed me. So, I rejoined the fight against evil, with Willow and Xander by my side."

"What does this…" Kathryn began. Buffy held up a hand.

"I'm getting there. Not long after I arrived in Sunnydale, I met Angel. He was a vampire with a soul, and I fell madly, deeply, insanely in love with him. On the night of my seventeenth birthday, he and I slept together for the first time, and he lost his soul, unleashing Angelus, his evil counterpart. It was the worst few months of my life. He tortured Giles, killed some of our friends, and wouldn't leave me alone until he'd broken me completely. Eventually, Willow put his soul back, but I had to kill him anyway. That was the first time I ran away."

"I was gone for an entire summer, until finally I came back. Not long after I did, The Powers sent Angel back from hell, and we started a very on-again-off-again kind of relationship. Finally, the night I graduated high school, Angel left me. He said that it was for the best. I was a wreck for weeks. But then I went off to college and I met your dad." Kathryn smiled broadly, proud that her dad took Buffy's pain away so completely.

"Did you fall instantly in love?" Kathryn asked, the hopeless romantic in her shining through. Buffy laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all. I don't think your dad even liked me at first. He was the T.A in mine and Willow's psychology class. After a while, we became friends, and then we started dating. We hadn't even been dating a year yet when your dad proposed. I said yes and we started planning, bought a house, all that marriage stuff. But I needed to tell Angel. Willow agreed that it was the right thing to do. So Giles and I went to L.A and I told Angel that your father and I were getting married."

"How'd the ex take it? Did he cry?" Kathryn asked, leaning forward in her seat. Buffy smiled at her daughter.

"Not exactly, no. He was hurt, but Angel never liked to show his pain. Things were ok, and then we went out patrolling, and ended up kissing. It brought everything back, how much I loved Angel, how much it hurt to be around him and not touching him."

"As a gift to me and Angel, Willow came up with a spell that would anchor Angel's soul, so that we could be together. Really together. It worked, and Angel and I knew we were getting back together, but first I had to tell your dad. And then I found out that I was pregnant with you." Kathryn looked at the table, not knowing what to say now.

"So I came home to Sunnydale, told your dad that I was pregnant and leaving him, but that he could still be involved if he wanted. At first he was really angry, but the day you were born he changed his mind. He loved you so much. So did Angel and I."

"Why did Angel love me?"

"Because you were mine, and the closest thing to a child he would ever get. Anyway, the mansion you live in now? That's where you lived with Angel and I when you were a baby. Things were going really well, until we found out that Angelus, the evil version of Angel, had been physically split from Angel when Willow did the spell. We tried to find a way to kill Angelus without killing Angel, but the two were mystically connected. We decided to capture Angelus and lock him up, but Angel knew it wouldn't solve the problem, so he killed Angelus, and in turn, himself." A tear slipped from Kathryn's eyes when she saw the pain it caused Buffy to talk about this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"After that, I was a wreck. I had lost the love of my life for ever this time. I didn't talk to anyone but Willow, I tried to kill myself a few times, things weren't good. Your dad took you to live with him, because I couldn't take care of you. Then one day, Willow found a letter that Angel had left for me. He said he wanted me to live, and I knew I couldn't do that if I was in Sunnydale. So I left and traveled the world killing vampires and demons."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry…mom." Buffy sniffed and wiped a single tear from her eyes.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Why did you come back?" Kathryn asked. She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"I ran into your father in Brazil. We were talking, and he was telling me about you, and I just missed you so much that I couldn't stand being away another minute. So we hopped a plan back."

"Just like that? You're ready to be back here, in Sunnydale?"

"I'll never be healed from this, Kathryn, not completely. But part of being a Slayer is doing the right thing, even if it's painful. The right thing for me is being here with you, and my friends."

"So you're here to stay?"

"Yes, I am." Kathryn was silent for a moment, thinking of how things could, and most likely would, change. Did she want her life to be flipped upside down?

"What does that mean? For me, for you, for Dad, for Willow and Tara?"

"Hopefully I'm going to move into my mother's old house, the one Giles lives in now, if he's okay with it. He can stay or go, I don't care which. And your dad, I would assume he'll live the way he has been. You, well, it's your choice. You're an adult now, we can't force you to do anything. You can stay with Willow and Tara, or you can live with me. It's your choice, and all of us will be fine with whatever you choose to do."

"I'll need to think about it."

"Of course."

"Do you have a picture of Angel?" Kathryn asked, something suddenly occurring to her. Buffy looked surprised, but started to dig in her purse. She pulled a 4 by 6 picture from the bag, and Kathryn was surprised at how pristine it looked. Not a single crinkle. Buffy handed the picture to her.

"That's from my sophomore year of high school. There are others from my senior year, and around the time you were born, but this is my favorite."

Kathryn looked over the picture, and could see why it was her mother's favorite. Kathryn could tell it was at the Bronze, she recognized the tables and the walls. Buffy was seated, looking at Angel with a broad smile. One hand was cupping his cheek. Angel was looking at her with a small grin. Their foreheads were pressed together, and their lips were almost touching. Kathryn could see how much they loved each other.

"I've seen him before, in my dreams. When I was little, he was there all the time, and I called him my guardian angel. Now, he's not there as often, but every once in a while I see him."

"That's my Angel. Even in death he can't stay away."

After spending a few hours getting to know Kathryn, Buffy took her back to Willow and Tara's. It was easier being in the mansion than Buffy thought it would be, simply because Willow and Tara had changed it so much.

"Giles is making everyone dinner at his house, I think you should come," Willow said as she handed Buffy a cup of tea. Buffy took a small sip.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Me, Tara, Kathryn, Xander, Anya, their kids, Riley. I think it would be a great surprise if you came too."

"Do they know I'm back?"

"No. I told them about Riley, but I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them you were home."

"Ok, dinner sounds great."

Willow and Buffy talked about everything, from where Buffy had been to what was new with Willow. Buffy looked through pictures of the last eighteen years, of how her daughter had grown up, and how her friends had grown too.

After a while, Buffy got up and showered, and then borrowed some of Kathryn's generously offered clothes, since they were exactly the same size. She put on some jeans that hung a little lower than she wanted for her daughter, and a white blouse with a red tank top under it. Then she and the rest of the family headed out for dinner.

It was strange for Buffy, seeing her childhood home again. Everything was exactly the same, except that her mother wasn't there, and Giles was. As they pulled into the driveway, two children that Buffy assumed were Xander and Anya's, came running out screaming for Kathryn.

"Will, I'm nervous," Buffy blurted. Willow looked at her with a smile.

"Come on, you've got nothing to be nervous about."

They stepped out of the car and walked up the familiar walkway. Xander was in the doorway, ready to go after his kids, but stopped dead when he saw Buffy.

"Willow, did you conjure a Buffy look-a-like?" Xander asked seriously. Buffy stepped forward and touched Xander's shoulder.

"No Xand, it's me." Xander swept Buffy into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"God I missed you!" He cried, burying his head in her shoulder. Anya came up from behind him, a stern look on her face. It softened when she realize who Xander was hugging.

"Buffy's back!" She yelled into the house. Buffy heard the crash of a pan, and heavy footsteps though the house. Giles appeared, tears glistening in his eyes.

"My God, Buffy." Buffy pulled out of Xander's arms and ran to Giles, the man that might as well have been her father. She hugged him tightly.

"Hi guys," she said as she pulled away. She looked at all the familiar faces surrounding her. Xander's kids were looking back and forth from Kathryn to Buffy with awe.

"Well come on everyone, dinner's ready."

Dinner was more fun than Buffy had expected. No one asked her about being away, just continued on with their lives as if she'd never left. Buffy hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. It all made her realize how much she'd missed her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm VERY unhappy with how many reviews I got on the last chapter. Was it just not amazing enough to warrant a review, did you readers just not feel like it, or is the story bad? PLEASE let me know how this is, even if all you have to say is that it sucks. **

Kathryn followed Alyssa into their history class Monday morning, and was surprised to see their teacher not at his desk.

"Sub?" Alyssa suggested with a shrug.

"Looks like." The two sat down at their desks.

"So your mom's back huh?" Alyssa asked brazenly. Kathryn's eyes went wide and she stared at Alyssa.

"How do you even know? I haven't talked to you since you left my house Saturday morning!" Alyssa laughed and shook her head a little.

"Half of our student body walked by the Espresso Pump and saw you with a woman who could've been your twin, and since we all know you're an only child….and besides, most of the adults in this town know your mom from high school. A bunch of them saw her around town, and the gossip chain started."

"Let me guess, your mother was only too happy to do her part?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course. Cordelia Chase has always done her part for society." Alyssa's mother had been friends with Kathryn's 'family' in high school, but they'd lost touch afterwards, as far as Kathryn knew. Not long after Buffy had run away, Alyssa's mother had moved back to Sunnydale, married a rich man, and adopted one daughter.

"Yeah, right."

"So what's she like?" Alyssa asked. Kathryn turned to her.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it where everyone can hear. Since it looks like we have a sub, I'll write you a note." At that moment the sub walked in, and Kathryn felt a pull deep inside her chest. She couldn't keep herself from looking at him.

She came face to face with warm brown eyes she knew well, but only from her dreams. He looked exactly as he always had, only with a little more sun.

"Angel," she whispered. Alyssa looked at her in confusion. Kathryn stood up and walked straight to the sub. She stared for a long moment.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You're my…father. You're Angel," she whispered. A sad smile spread over his face.

"Kathryn…don't tell your mother."

"Why?" Kathryn asked, dismayed. She didn't want her mother to suffer any more.

"We'll talk after class, I promise."

Kathryn stuck around after the bell rang. Angel was sitting at the desk, looking through the homework the students had just handed in.

"Want me to…"

"Go, Alyssa. You'll be late for fifth period." Kathryn didn't even watch Alyssa go, her eyes were glued to Angel.

"Kathryn, sit down," Angel suggested. She did.

"You're alive. Buffy…mom, said you were dead. Really, really dead," Kathryn accused. Angel sighed.

"Let me tell you what happened."

Seventeen years ago

Angel woke up slowly, disoriented. He felt cold dampness soaking through the back of his shirt, and rolled over to find grass beneath him. Sunlight shined down on his face. His heart thudded in his chest. His heart.

Angel sat up and felt his pulse race through veins.

Angel looked around, noticing a town in the distance. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling stronger than he thought he would be, and headed towards population.

"I discovered that I'd been dead for almost a year, and somehow I'd ended up in Nepal," Angel explained to Kathryn, who was sitting in front of him, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you come home right away? It could've saved everyone so much heartache," Kathryn whispered. An expression that Kathryn noticed as one of hers clouded Angel's face.

"I didn't know how or why I'd come back. I wanted to figure everything out, have a way to explain everything to your mother before I showed up and gave her a heart attack."

"So what'd you do?" Kathryn pulled her chair a little closer.

"I found the village shaman and asked him what was going on. Long story short, he sent me to a seer in Nigeria, who sent me on a quest all over the world, to find out what had happened and why I was back. He called it a "soul voyage." He gave me a list of things I had to do, things that would open my mind to things the Powers were trying to tell me. It took me this long to figure everything out," Angel said with a heavy sigh.

"Well what did you find out?" Kathryn asked, tapping her feet on the floor and scooting towards the edge of her seat.

"One night, in a dream, the Oracles came to me. They said that the Powers decided to return my humanity, as a gift for having the strength to do something they didn't think I could. I was rewarded, and now, according to them, I am able to live out my life however I please."

"Do you want to get back with my mom?" A brief smile flickered at the corner of Angel's lips.

"Yes."

"Well then let's go. I mean, I'm supposed to be at soccer at three, but I totally don't need the practice. I've got most of mom's strength you know?" Angel chuckled.

"I'm sure you do. But Kathryn, I'm not ready for your mom to know yet. I need to see her first, find out how she is. How is she?" Kathryn snorted.

"How should I know? I only just met her for the first time on Saturday. A few weeks after you died, she took off. She's been traveling the world, doing her slayer thing for the past eighteen years. Then she ran into my dad in Brazil, and he convinced her to come home. So she did, on Saturday."

Angel frowned. Had his death really affected Buffy that horribly? He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised, she'd run away for an entire summer after his first death. But abandoning her daughter isn't something he saw Buffy doing.

"Is she okay now?"

"No. She told me about you the other day, the whole story, and if you could've seen the look on her face…I think she dies a little more every day." Angel's heart broke for his beloved.

"Kathryn, please don't tell you mother just yet, ok? I still need to figure a few things out first. And it's been eighteen years, she's probably a completely different person," Angel rationalized. Kathryn rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Only if you promise not to wait forever to tell her. You're mortal now, you don't have eternity," Kathryn pointed out. With that, she stood and walked from the room.

Angel sat back in his chair, brooding over what Kathryn had just said. She was right, he didn't have eternity anymore, and neither did Buffy. She was in her late thirties now, and still slaying. Never before had a Slayer lived so long, and Angel worried that it was only a matter of time before some demon or vampire got the better of her. He missed her, there was no denying it, but Angel wondered if him coming back was best for Buffy. Clearly she wasn't doing well, but Angel knew that eventually she would heal. Buffy deserved some stability in her life, and him coming back from the dead for a second time would be anything but stable.

The final bell of the day ripped Angel from his thoughts, making him jump and bang his knee on the desk.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Still frowning, Angel stood up and gathered his things. Kathryn had said something about soccer practice, and now that he could stand in the daylight, he wanted to see her in action.

The sun was bright as Angel stepped outside the new Sunnydale High building. He veered off to his right, towards the soccer fields. He saw a group of girls with duffle bags heading towards the field and noticed that Kathryn was among them. She was front and center, obviously leading the pack.

Angel stood farther away from the other parents, trying to keep his existence a secret. He watched as Kathryn ran with the same grace he'd seen in Buffy so many times. She was quick, he had to admit. And she was strong, Angel could see it in the way she launched herself off the ground to head-butt a ball.

He was so engrossed he didn't notice a woman wander up to him.

"You are in so much trouble," she whispered. Angel turned and saw familiar brown hair and eyes staring up at him with a ferocity in her eyes that hadn't dimmed with age.

"Cordelia?"

"You got it baby."

"Why am I in trouble?" Angel asked with a frown. Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him and laughed breathily.

"Buffy has no idea you're alive right?" Angel's silence was answer enough. "Right, that's why you're in trouble. And obviously you're human, so that's double the trouble."

"Cordelia, please…"

"My lips are sealed," Cordelia promised with a wave of her hand. "But I can't promise my daughter's are." Cordelia pointed to a girl on the field, who looked nothing like Cordelia with her blond hair and lean frame, high-fiving Kathryn.

"Why would your daughter…."

"Well Kathryn knows you're back, otherwise you wouldn't be here watching her play, you'd be too focused on Buffy. And I bet you ten dollars she's already told Alyssa. And Alyssa has a bigger mouth than I ever did." Angel looked back to the field and saw Kathryn staring back with a frown. He shrank back a little.

"Why are you in Sunnydale? What happened to L.A?" Angel asked. Cordelia laughed.

"You think we could honestly keep everything going after you died? I was a mess, especially since I still missed Doyle, and Wesley…Wesley just wasn't the same. We said our goodbyes and I came back to Sunnydale."

"How old is Alyssa?" Angel asked, the fact suddenly dawning on him that Cordelia hadn't been pregnant before he died.

"She'll be eighteen in a month. And she's adopted, just so you don't confuse yourself. I can't have children of my own."

"So you adopted? I never even thought you'd want to have kids of your own," Angel wondered aloud. Cordelia smacked him on the arm.

"It worked out. I don't have stretch marks cause Alyssa isn't really mine. And we adopted her when she was three, so the up-all-night, diaper-duty, terrible-twos were avoided." Cordelia shrugged.

Kathryn let herself get distracted by the fact that Angel and Alyssa's mom were looking a little too friendly. Cordelia Chase wasn't known for her fidelity, and with salty-goodness like Angel running around, she would be only too happy to have a little fling.

"Kat! Get your head in the game!" Brian, Kathryn's coach yelled from the sidelines. Kathryn shook her head clear just in time to see a ball fly at her head. Of course, she had inherited some of her mother's abilities, so it wasn't a problem to redirect the ball with her head.

"Who's that gorgeous man with my mom?" Alyssa asked, running up next to Kathryn.

"I don't know. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Kathryn pointed out. Alyssa laughed and shook her head, running off after the ball. Kathryn set her jaw and pushed Angel and Cordelia from her mind.

Practice was over, and Angel was watching Kathryn gather her things. The teenager stalked over to him, anger written on her face.

"You looked good out there Kathryn," Angel smiled. Kathryn held up and hand and cut him off.

"What the hell were you doing? Flirting with Alyssa's mom! First of all, that's my best friend's mother, thank you, and second of all, aren't you supposed to be crazy in love with MY mother?" Kathryn raged.

"Kathryn, I was not flirting with Alyssa's mother. You know Cordelia was friends with Buffy, Willow, and Xander right? Well, she was my friend for a long time too. She was lecturing me about not telling Buffy I was back," Angel promised.

"Hey Willow!" Kathryn's head snapped around and she saw her best friend waving at the red head, who was walking side by side with Buffy.

"Go," Kathryn hissed. She ran back to where her mother and unofficial aunt were standing, hoping to draw attention away form Angel, but a glance over her shoulder told Kathryn he was already gone.

"Hey guys," she said.

"How was practice?" Willow asked. Both women noticed Buffy looking around, a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Practice was fine…what's wrong mom?" Kathryn asked, forcing herself to get used to the term. Buffy blinked rapidly a few times, and then turned to look at Kathryn.

"Nothing, I thought I felt…it was nothing."

"Willow, Buffy, how are you?" Cordelia asked, coming to stand next to them. Kathryn glared, hoping Cordelia wouldn't spill the beans.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"My daughter is Alyssa, Kathryn's best friend."

"Alyssa's adopted," Willow interjected. Buffy nodded.

"I see. Wow, it's been a long time Cor. How've you been?" Buffy asked, trying to pretend she felt anything at seeing the former cheerleader.

"Oh, just fine. Married a rich man, adopted a daughter, and now I spend all my time shopping and traveling. Just like I always dreamed," Cordelia shrugged with a smirk. Buffy grimaced slightly.

"Good for you, Cordy. Kathryn, are you ready to go? I wanted to take you to dinner, if that's ok."

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. If you like this one, do it again! **

That evening, Buffy took Kathryn to a little Italian restaurant. She'd gotten Angel's letter from Willow, and it was currently resting in her purse. She planned to give it to Kathryn tonight.

"How was school today?" Buffy asked as they sat down and looked over their menus. Kathryn smiled.

"Fine, I guess. We had a sub in History, so that was nice," Kathryn shrugged, careful to avoid any mention of Angel. Buffy laughed softly.

"Sub days were always the best."

Mother and daughter talked animatedly through the entire meal. Kathryn was surprised at how easy conversation with her mother came. The first day at the Espresso Pump had been slightly awkward, but now it was as if Kathryn had known Buffy her whole life.

"Kathryn, I have something I want to give you," Buffy said as the meal wound down.

"Oooh, presents?" Kathryn asked with a childlike gleam in her eye.

"Haha, well not quite. It's a letter that Angel wrote you just before he died. He wanted you to have it when you turned eighteen." Buffy pulled out the thick envelope and handed it across the table to Kathryn.

"When should I read it?" Kathryn asked. Even though she knew Angel was alive, and she'd met him, she still wanted to read what he'd had to say.

"I would suggest when you're alone." Kathryn nodded. She looked up at Buffy.

"Can we go home? I'd like to read it now," Kathryn explained.

"Sure honey." Buffy put a few bills on the table, enough to cover the bill and more, and took Kathryn back to the mansion.

"How was dinner?" Willow asked Buffy as they sat on the couch. Kathryn had run upstairs to her room the second they walked in the door.

"Really good. She's such a good girl, I can't believe she's mine sometimes. I mean, she hasn't even been in a fight yet," Buffy laughed.

"That's the one thing she got from Riley, her total need to please authority."

"Thanks for taking such good care of her Willow," Buffy sighed. Willow laid a hand on Buffy's knee.

"You're welcome Buffy. Have you decided when you're moving into Giles' house?" Willow asked. Buffy laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I have no idea. I mean, just Giles and me? I just…I don't know."

"You're welcome here as long as you want, you know that," Willow promised.

"Thanks Will, you're the best."

Upstairs, Kathryn carefully opened the envelope. She was met with an elegant scrawl that covered the entire sheet of paper. It was worn and yellowed, and part of Kathryn wondered if it was just age that made it that way, or if Angel had a thing for really old paper. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Kathryn started to read.

_My Dearest Kathryn_

_You don't know me, but I'm your father. One of, anyway. My name is Angel, and I loved you and your mother very much. I don't know if your mother could ever bring herself to tell you about me, because I hurt her very much, but I'd like to explain a few things to you._

_I was a vampire, but not the evil ones you, no doubt, have encountered. Many, many years ago, I was cursed with a soul. That curse turned out to be the biggest blessing I could've ever been given, and I didn't deserve it. The curse led me to your mother, whom I loved with every fiber of my being._

_I left her, and you, because I thought it would give everyone a better life. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but I hope it did. Your mother is probably still very angry with me, but deep down I know that she knows I loved her. If she doesn't, could you tell her that for me please?_

_I wish that I could've seen you grow up. You were a beautiful baby, and I'm sure you grew into a gorgeous woman, just like your mother. I wanted to be there, to see every little step in your life, your first steps, your first words, your first date, even the first vampire you killed (which your mother may never let you do). I know that all of this probably means nothing to you, because you don't know me, but I love you, Kathryn. I needed you to know that._

_Happy Birthday, Mo chuisle._

_Angel_

For some reason, Kathryn couldn't stop crying. Angel was alive, she'd seen him, and yet his words had somehow affected her so deeply that she couldn't control her tears. She buried her head in her pillow so no one would hear her, and cried. She cried for the part of her mother she would never know, the parentless childhood she'd had, and the love that so many people had obviously lost when Angel died.

When a knock on the door came nearly an hour later, Kathryn had cried all the tears she had left. She lifted her head off her pillow and gazed at the closed door.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Kathryn? Can I come in?" Buffy asked. Kathryn stood up, wiped her eyes, and opened the door.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting back on her bed, Indian style. Buffy wandered in and looked around. She knew it was the old nursery, but nothing looked the same. The walls were covered in posters of male celebrities, and pictures of Kathryn and her friends. A glance to Kathryn's bedside table confirmed what Riley had said, there was a picture of Buffy holding Kathryn the day she was born, in a silver frame.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Angel tends to pack a punch with his poetry," Buffy smirked. Kathryn noticed again the sadness in Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah he does. I think I cried for forty-five minutes after I read it. He said he loves you by the way." A single tear slid down Buffy's cheek.

"Mom, how come you don't just cry all the time?" Kathryn asked. Buffy wiped the tear away and patted Kathryn's knee.

"Honey, I think that for the most part, all my tears are dry, I don't have any left in me."

"What's your favorite memory of you and Angel?" Buffy smiled, thinking off all the good ones they'd had, even if she hadn't been able to see them at the time.

"It's hard to choose. I think it'd have to be this one time that we had a picnic at Weatherly Park one time. It was during my senior year, late at night, we'd finished patrolling a little earlier, and we just sat in the park eating. After that we cuddled and talked, and of course there was smooching. It was one chunk of time where I didn't have to worry about being the Slayer, or about the next big bad. I just basked in the moment." Kathryn's eyes were shining with tears as Buffy finished the story.

"I wish I had known the two of you then. You looked so happy in that picture from the other day, but now you seem so sad," Kathryn commented. Buffy tried to give her brightest smile.

"I am sad, Kathryn. I still miss Angel with everything I have, but now I'm home. And when I'm with you, or Willow, or any of the rest of our little family, I feel a little happier. And someday, I'll be happy again. I promise." Kathryn couldn't stop herself from reaching out to hug her mother. Buffy held on to Kathryn for all she was worth and wondered once again how she stayed away for so long.

"We need to go shopping!" Kathryn exclaimed, pulling back abruptly. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"You don't have any clothes, do you?" Kathryn asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be. Buffy smiled and looked at her hands.

"Not really. I have a few things, but that's mostly slay stuff." Kathryn raised her eyebrows, as if that should've been obvious before. Buffy laughed out loud.

"Ok, let's go."

Buffy and Kathryn walked through the mall for hours. Both women got more than they had planned, Buffy with some money Angel had left her and Kathryn with Riley's credit card. They'd then had lunch in the food court, which had improved considerably since Buffy's last visit.

"Were you at the mall a lot when you were younger?" Kathryn asked as she chewed her food. Buffy smiled at some fond memories, and some not so fond.

"Yeah, actually. But, it was about equal parts shopping and fighting," Buffy admitted. Kathryn frowned.

"Fighting?"

"Vampires. Even Angelus once," Buffy explained. "Your grandmother got really mad at me one time because I was supposed to pick up a dress for her while she got food, but instead I ran into a vampire. He got away, but by that time, I had forgotten about the dress and the stores were closed. I got grounded for that one," Buffy laughed.

"What about Angelus?" Kathryn felt morbidly curious about Angel's evil counterpart. She dropped her fork onto her plate and leaned forward, listening intently. Buffy looked uncomfortable for a moment, but started her story.

"It was just after my seventeenth birthday, and Angelus was working with Drusilla and Spike, who had just raised a demon called the Judge. The Judge burned the humanity out of people, at full strength it would take only a stare to combust. Angelus and Drusilla brought him to the mall to 'feed'. I blew the Judge up with a rocket launcher, but Angelus ran like the cowered he was. I chased him, we fought, I couldn't kill him. That's pretty much all there is to that story."

"Was that the worst fight with Angelus?" Buffy couldn't stop the laugh that exacped her mouth.

"No. The worst was when I sent Angel to hell because Angelus had tried to end the world. He got a hold of this demon, Acathla, who was supposed to suck the world into hell. Willow restored Angel's soul, but it was too late, and only Angel's blood would save the world."

"Oh. Wow. I'm so glad I'm not the Slayer," Kathryn sighed. Buffy nodded.

"It's a tough gig, sure, but I've been the Slayer for so long, I don't really remember what it means to be a normal person. You learn not to miss it," Buffy shrugged.

"Still…oh! We should get back, Willow insists that I be in before dark," Kathryn sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Willow's a smart woman."

The mother/daughter duo left the mall and started the walk back to the mansion. Luckily, it was only a few miles away, but the sun had already set. Buffy started to get antsy, and reached inside her purse to make sure her two stakes and the cross she always carried were there. Kathryn noticed her mother's sudden change in attitude and slowed down.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked. She'd never seen anyone, even her father, act like this after dark. Buffy glanced at the bushes on either side of them.

"These streets are crawling with vampires. They must've gotten braver after Angel died and I left."

"I think Willow said something about…"

"Can you fight?" Buffy interrupted.

"What?"

"Can you fight? Did anyone ever teach you?" Buffy snapped. She'd stopped walking and was now handing Kathryn a stake and a cross.

"Kind of. I mean Dad taught me the basics."

"Good. Aim for the heart, and don't die, ok?"

"Mom, no one's attacking us," Kathryn pointed out.

"They will be in about five seconds."

Sure enough, at least a dozen vampires sprang from the bushes. They surrounded Buffy and Kathryn in a broad circle. Buffy recognized the leader. Anger boiled in her blood. How many times had she given him a 'get out of jail free' card? He must've had a serious death wish.

"'Ello cutie," he said in his thick English accent.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out of town Spike?" Buffy asked with an edge to her voice. Kathryn sank into a defensive stance and eyed the exchange cautiously.

"I heard the slayer was back, and I just had to see for myself. Let's have a look at the lil' bit, eh?" Spike sauntered up to Kathryn and reached out to touch her hair. Kathryn slapped his hand away and held her cross up.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Spike laughed.

"Like mother like daughter. I'll tell you what Slayer; we can let the nibblet go and you and I can have this out. I want to see if you're still as spunky as you used to be."

"Not a chance," Kathryn blurted, before Buffy could say anything.

"Kathryn, first rule, if a group of vampires gives you an out, take it. Second rule, I'm your mother, you have to do what I say, and I say go. I can handle Spike," Buffy ordered, never taking her eyes off the blond vampire.

"No way. I'm not leaving you here to take on twelve vampires."

"Kathryn, I do not have time to argue with you. Please do not choose this as the first time you defy authority." Kathryn noticed the slight pleading in Buffy's voice, but couldn't bring herself to leave.

Angel stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the sounds of an argument, and knew from the feeling in the pit of his stomach that Buffy was there. Turning the corner, he saw her. It was the first time in eighteen years he'd actually seen her, the other day at the soccer fields he hadn't even caught a glimpse.

Buffy stood protectively in front of Kathryn, who looked even more like her mother than Angel had first thought. In front of Buffy was Spike. Angel growled low in his throat, forgetting for a moment that he was human. He's thought growling was strictly a vampire trait, but he'd discovered years ago that he could still do it.

Angel watched as the vampires surrounding Kathryn and Buffy lunged. Spike stood back, waiting to see how many of his minions made it. Clenching his fists, Angel started forward. He wasn't as strong as he had been, but he was still stronger than most men. As he ran, Angel scooped up a piece of broken crate with a point just sharp enough to make a stake.

He stayed behind Buffy as best he could so that she wouldn't catch him. Quickly, he staked three of the eleven vampires. He noticed Kathryn kill two. Buffy, as always, was a blur of motion. Dust flew around her as the numbers dwindled. Spike had engaged Buffy soon after, never noticing Angel in all the confusion. Praying that Buffy and Kathryn could handle the remaining four vampires, he slipped back into the alley.

"So Spike, what happened to that nifty little chip in your head?" Buffy asked as she and the British vampire circled each other. The rest of the vampires were dust in the wind, and Kathryn was standing back, away from the fight.

"Had it removed 'bout ten years ago."

"Yes, well, I think we may have to fix that."

Buffy sprang at Spike and tackled him, smiling at the sound of his head hitting the cement. His eyes rolled back and then fluttered closed. He was down for the count, momentarily.

"Kathryn, you got a cell phone?" Buffy asked, still sitting on top of Spike, just in case he woke up.

"Ye…yeah. Who should I call?"

"Riley. Tell him Spike's back, and that we need another chip."

Ten minutes later, a dark green hummer screeched to a stop just in front of Buffy and Kathryn. Riley jumped from the driver's seat, a tazer in hand. Two other military men jumped from the large car.

"Are you two okay?" Riley asked as he took Buffy's hand and helped her stand. She didn't need it, but remembered that Riley liked to be the strong one.

"Fine, thanks." Buffy stood back, looking towards Kathryn.

"I'm fine too, Daddy," Kathryn said quietly. Riley reached down and tazered Spike. The vampire's body twitched and Riley's guys scooped him up and threw him in the car.

"I want you two to go back to the mansion. I'll be by tomorrow to update you." Riley was all business.

"Gotcha," Buffy nodded. She grabbed Kathryn's hand and pulled her along.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Buffy was deep in thought, she'd felt Angel for the second time that day. She kept telling herself that it was simply being back in Sunnydale.

"Why was Dad so angry?" Kathryn asked. She'd never seen that side of her father. He'd looked so angry, and his words had been colder than usual. Buffy sighed.

"Your dad takes his work very seriously, Kathryn. Have you ever seen him on the job before tonight? He completely devotes himself to the task at hand, and usually it's not pleasant. Besides, Spike has a history with this town, one that heavily involves Angel and I, and to a slightly less extent, your father. Spike's appearance in town can't be making him happy," Buffy explained.

"Why does he have such a long history with you and Angel?"

"Angel made the vampire that made Spike, and for a few hundred years they ran around Europe together. Then during my junior year, Spike showed up here. Until the day I killed Angel, Spike was a pain in my ass, then we made a deal and he left town. Just after the start of my freshman year of college, he showed up again. That's when your dad met him."

"Why haven't you killed him?"

"Spike?"

"Yeah." Kathryn couldn't imagine her mother letting a vampire just walk away.

"I thought once that I had, but it turned out he was alive. Then we made that deal so I let him go if he promised not to come back. The next time I saw him he was wearing a ring that made him invincible, and the next time he had a chip in his head, so he was harmless. And he helped a little with demons here and there."

"Why not today?" Buffy frowned. She was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm so used to not…old habits die hard."

Angel shrank back into the shadows as Buffy turned around and stared directly at where he had been. The fight was over, Riley and his fellow commandos had taken Spike away, and Angel's girls were safe. He planned to follow them back to the mansion to be sure they were safe, but he had wandered too close. Buffy had felt him, again. So instead of doing what he wanted, he turned around and made his way back to the apartment he'd lived in before he lost his soul. Soon, Buffy would find out he was alive. He planned to tell her himself before that happened.

**A/N 2: I'm not sure where I'm going with Spike in this fic, but I can assure you that never, ever, will this be Spuffy. I won't bash Spike, because I love him to death, I just can't stand him and Buffy together. R&R PLEASE!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys and gals…you know it is; holidays, working over school break, etc, etc. So, I hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE!!!**

Kathryn idly stirred her drink as the Dingoes played onstage. Alyssa was dancing with more than a couple guys, and for some reason Kathryn just wasn't in the mood to party. She sipped her Diet Coke and watched Oz strum his bass. She could see why Willow had been attracted to the quiet man and, not for the first time, wished she had been able to live through her family's life with them. Everything was so complicated.

"Hey! You sure you don't want to come dance? There's a hottie out there who would be more than willing to show you a good time," Alyssa smirked, flinging herself into the chair opposite Kathryn.

"I'm sure, Liss. Just enjoy yourself." Alyssa took a large gulp of her water and slipped back to the dance floor. Kathryn looked over the guys that Alyssa was dancing with and noticed one that was intently staring at her. He was gorgeous with sandy bland hair and green eyes. He was tall and well built, and Kathryn smiled when he winked at her.

"Hi," he said as he sauntered up to the table. "I'm Todd."

"Kathryn." Todd leaned his elbows on the table, burning through Kathryn's soul with his intense stare.

"You friends with her?"

"Alyssa? She's my best," Kathryn shrugged. Todd reached out and touched Kathryn's hair.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"Get lost," someone growled from right behind Todd. Kathryn tore her eyes away from Todd's as he turned around and saw Angel glaring. She heard him growl and looked back and forth between the two.

"What are you, her boyfriend? Isn't that robbing the cradle?" Todd hissed. Angel's eyes narrowed even farther and Kathryn saw him clench his fists.

"She's my daughter. Now I suggest that you leave my daughter and her friend alone before I shove a stake through your heart," Angel said in a low, menacing voice. Todd's eyes went wide and he backed away.

"He was a vampire?" Kathryn asked. Angel sat down in Alyssa's seat.

"You should really learn to tell the difference. It's not hard once you get the hang of it," Angel promised. Kathryn nodded distractedly.

"Were you there today?" Kathryn asked suddenly. Angel frowned.

"Where?"

"The fight, with Spike. Were you there?" Angel hung his head and nodded.

"Yes."

"Mom knew. I think she can feel when you're around, because she keeps getting these strange looks on her face, like a cross between extreme sadness and happiness, and she looks around."

"She can feel me, and I can feel her. It's always been that way."

"You need to tell her you're here. She'll figure it out sooner or later, and if she figures it out before you tell her, she's only going to be pissed. And hurt." Angel regarded his daughter with interest. She was so like her mother in every way.

"How'd you get so wise?" Kathryn blushed.

"I don't know. A lot of wise people raised me." Angel nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"Don't worry, soon I'll tell your mother. But for now, be safe. Ask Buffy to teach you how to spot a vampire." Angel stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Kathryn's head. Then he turned and walked out.

Kathryn looked back to where Alyssa was dancing. Apparently, she hadn't noticed anything that had happened, which Kathryn was eternally thankful for. She didn't need Alyssa's big mouth spreading the rumor about her hot older boyfriend, who happened to be her long dead father.

Yeah, explaining that would be fun.

* * *

"It's almost eleven! Shouldn't she be home by now? What if a vampire got her?" Buffy rambled frantically as she paced the floors of the mansion. Willow was seated at the computer, working as she tried her best to calm Buffy.

"Buffy, Kathryn's curfew is midnight. She's a good girl, hasn't ever given us reason to doubt her, so we give her a later curfew. Besides, she's eighteen now, she can handle herself." Willow hadn't even looked up from the screen. Buffy threw herself onto the couch.

"I just...I just wish I'd been here." Willow took off her glasses and turned her chair towards Buffy. The redhead reached out and patted Buffy's knee.

"We all do Buffy, but you can't turn back time. Even I can't do that. All you can do now is your best. And don't worry, Kathryn's on her way home." Buffy frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I did a spell a long time ago so that whenever Kathryn left somewhere to go home, there's a little bell in my head. That way I know if it's taking longer than it should." Willow turned back to the computer. Buffy ran her hands through her hair and hung her head.

"You're a much better mother than I ever will be," Buffy sighed. Willow frowned.

"Buffy stop it. You're still new at this, even if you're daughter is eighteen."

The front door opened, ending the conversation. Buffy looked up and saw her daughter and Alyssa come in. Both girls were laughing at something, and Buffy was immediately relieved.

"Liss, I'll meet you upstairs. I want to talk to my mom real quick," Kathryn said, looking purposefully at Buffy. They both watched Alyssa bound up the stairs before either spoke.

"What's up?" Buffy asked, subconsciously slipping into Slayer mode.

"I want you to train me. I want you to teach me to fight, and teach me to pick vampires out of a crowd." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Kathryn furiously shook her head.

"No, nothing happened. I just was thinking after the fight with Spike…" Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Liar. Something happened, but you don't have to tell me. I'll teach you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Kathryn hugged Buffy and raced up the stairs to join Alyssa.

Angel watched Buffy as she patrolled. After all these years she still moved as gracefully as a jungle cat. And she was still amazingly beautiful. He couldn't help the desire that built in him, watching her stalk through the cemeteries.

Kathryn had been right, he knew now that Buffy could feel him. He also knew that she thought it was merely the shock of being back in Sunnydale. He wanted more than anything to tell her he was alive, but he didn't know how. It was a fragile situation, and the wrong words, or timing could undo him.

* * *

Angel watched as Buffy killed four vampires, almost jumping in a few times. He still couldn't shake that protective feeling, though he knew that Buffy could handle herself. He slipped farther back into the shadows as she looked around. Her heart was thumping, and he knew that she was looking for him. Now was the moment…

Should he reveal himself?

"Buffy."

* * *

"Kathryn! Get those books off the couch!" Angel yelled as he carried an unconscious Buffy through the open door of the mansion. Both Willow and Kathryn came running into the living room. Kathryn didn't pause as she cleared off the couch, but Willow stopped dead. Her face went white.

"Willow, please don't faint. I can't handle two unconscious women right now," Angel begged. Willow shook her head repeatedly as her mouth worked to say something. No sound came out.

"Here, put her down," Kathryn said. She held a pillow under Buffy's head as Angel set her down. Then he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered Buffy's body with it, tucking her in.

"Thank you Kathryn," Angel whispered. Then he turned to face Willow, who was still sputtering. He went to her, standing very closely, holding on to her upper arms so she would know he was real.

"A-a-angel?"

"Hey Willow." Willow threw herself into Angel's arms, hugging him so fiercely he thought his bones might disintegrate. A small smile graced his usually brooding face.

"Angel!" Abruptly she pulled away and slapped him. He laughed.

"What was that for?"

"How long have you been alive? And why didn't you tell anyone? Obviously you saw fit to tell Kathryn, because she doesn't seem surprised, but you didn't think to tell Buffy? The person who should've been the first to know? You're such an idiot!"

Angel couldn't help but laugh at Willow's rant, it was so like her. She hadn't changed a bit, except for being maybe a little more confidant.

"Don't laugh at her Angel, she gets mad when you laugh at her, and you don't want to see her mad," Kathryn warned. Angel laughed and Willow glared.

"He's seen me angry Kathryn. Could you go upstairs and finish your homework please?" Willow asked, her eyes never once leaving Angel's.

"It's done…"

"Then go upstairs and read. I need to speak with Angel alone." Kathryn didn't say another word as she soundlessly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she was out of ear shot, Willow glared hard at Angel. This wasn't like her other glares, the ones that couldn't hide her joy. This one truly worried Angel. There was a darkness behind her hazel green eyes that he'd never imagined there could be.

"Willow?"

"Are you going to stick around Angel? Because if you don't intend to, if you plan on leaving or killing yourself, or whatever so that you can play the hero, then you should just leave now. I can take care of Buffy, she won't even remember you were here tonight, as long as you leave now," Willow said harshly. Angel frowned.

"Willow, I'm not leaving. And when I killed myself, I didn't mean for it to cause Buffy so much pain…"

"Buffy? You think you only caused Buffy pain? Yes, she felt it most, she was the one most affected, but everyone in our little family cares about you Angel. Even Xander, though he doesn't like to admit it." Willow forced herself to stop talking, she could feel herself starting to babble.

"Willow, I promise I'm not leaving."

"How long have you been alive?"

"I don't know."

"Don't pretend Angel, I can see right through it. My powers are a lot more evolved than they used to be."

"Seventeen years." Pure rage flashed in Willow's eyes.

"Seventeen years! Angel, what the hell took you so long to get back here? Do you know how much heartache you could've saved everyone if you'd come back sooner? Kathryn should've known her father!"

"Kathryn had a father, Willow. Her real father. And I didn't come back because I didn't understand what had happened. I had no idea why all of a sudden I was alive and human…" Angel let his words sink in. Willow's eyes went wide.

"Human?"

"Yes." They were interrupted when they heard Buffy groan. She sat up slowly, holding her head.

"How'd I get here?" she whispered. Angel tried not to rush to her side, worried that if he did she would faint again. Buffy turned around slowly, looking from Willow to Angel. When her eyes locked with his, Angel felt whole. He'd waited for that gaze for so long, he could hardly contain his joy. But he did.

"Angel."

"Buffy."

Buffy stood slowly, a little unsteady on her feet. Angel took a quick step forward, ready to catch her should she fall, but she continued towards him. No one in the room said a word.

The instant Buffy reach Angel, her hands went to his hair, pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met, resting against each other's for a moment before starting to move in a passionate kiss. Angel breathed in sharply as he pulled Buffy closer. Buffy moaned at the touch.

Slowly, Buffy pulled away. Her eyes traced every inch of his face as her hands slid around to cup his cheeks. They lingered there for a moment before falling to his shoulders and gripping hard. Angel refused to let himself wince when she dug her fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. He knew that she wasn't aware of what she was doing to him.

"Are you real?"

"I'm real baby, I'm real." Angel couldn't resist anymore as he pulled Buffy against his chest, hugging her as tightly as he could. He felt water seep through his shirt as Buffy started to sob.

Willow quietly backed away, running quickly up the stairs, Buffy and Angel didn't need an audience. The last thing she saw was Angel sinking to his knees, with Buffy in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I realized while writing this chapter that I might not have explained something: Angel is human, his heart beats, he needs oxygen, blah, blah, but he still retained all of his vampire strength. And some of his mannerisms, like the growling. I just couldn't bring myself to take that away. So, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! It would make me soooooooooo happy.**

Buffy set a cup of coffee on the table in front of Angel. He looked up at her and smiled his thanks. She nodded without a word or a smile and sat across the table from his, wrapping her hands around her own coffee.

"I don't know what to say," Buffy whispered, her voice raspy. Angel frowned.

"You don't have to say anything, Buffy. I just…I know that you could sense me, and I thought it was unfair for me to watch you without you knowing."

"And you didn't think that being alive for seventeen years without telling me wasn't unfair?" Buffy's eyes blazed.

"I knew it was, and Buffy I wanted to tell you, to come home to you every day. A couple of times, we even crossed paths. In Bali, in Munich, and in Florence."

"Why didn't you then?"

"There was no way I was going to come back without knowing everything. No way was I going to risk having everything taken away again," Angel explained. Buffy's eyes softened for a moment, then hardened again.

"Ok, so maybe there was some rationality to your thoughts, but Angel, we can't just jump into things again." Buffy could see the hurt in Angel's eyes and wished she hadn't said anything. Then again, she meant was she had said. After years of having things taken away, she'd hardened her heart. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I understand. I figured that's what you would want." Angel stood up to leave as Buffy hung her head. He was stopped by Kathryn, who was blocking the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Kathryn asked, cocking one hip and raising the opposite eyebrow. Angel sputtered.

"I'm going home." He tried to brush past her, but she laughed and stood her ground.

"Isn't this supposed to be your home? You know, like the Billy Joel song, where it doesn't matter where he goes, as long as his girl is with him, because she's his home?"

"Kathryn, it doesn't quite work like that," Buffy said from her seat at the table. Kathryn frowned.

"Why not? Aren't you two like the souliest of soul mates?" Angel stood back a little and let Kathryn slide past. She sat down and looked hard at her mother and Angel.

"Sweetie, Angel and I haven't been together in nearly eighteen years. It isn't as simple as just jumping back on the horse," Buffy said.

"I wasn't suggesting you jump back on the _horse," _Kathryn suggested with a wiggled eye brow. Buffy blushed a deep crimson and Angel stammered.

"Kathryn Grace, go upstairs," Willow demanded as she appeared in the doorway. Kathryn rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Buffy mouthed thanks to her best friend.

When the room was empty again, Buffy tried to think of something to say that would convince Angel that she wanted him. She did, so much so that being within touching distance made her squirm, but she was so afraid.

"Angel, I love you." He gave her a small smile.

"I know." And then he left.

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, can't you tell me? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Buffy whined. Rupert Giles laughed slightly and poured her a cup of tea.

"Buffy, you're an adult, you've been taking care of yourself for a very long time. I think you can make your own decision."

"I don't want to make my own decision, because I'm afraid I'll make the wrong one."

"Why are you afraid of that?"

"Because I want Angel so badly. I want him so badly it hurts, and him being alive again is what I've dream of for eighteen years, but the responsible thing to do is to give each other space, to go slowly…" Buffy trailed off, sure that Giles was getting her drift. He sighed and started wiping the counter down with a damp rag.

"Buffy, I agree that for most people the responsible thing to do would be to go slowly, to reacquaint yourselves with each other, but you and Angel are not most people. You know that I've never been particularly fond of your relationship with Angel, but you two know each other so well…it's as though you really are two halves of the same soul. Nothing will be different if you wait or if you jump back into a relationship." Buffy smiled thinly at Giles.

"I think you're right, but that doesn't change how afraid I am. It seems like every time I let my guard down with Angel, something happens that takes him away from me." Giles grinned.

"Well perhaps you should just never let your guard down."

* * *

Angel paced around his old apartment, wanting so badly to go out and find Buffy. He wanted to give her the space she obviously craved, but he couldn't just sit around. So he went out to hunt.

He had been walking around downtown Sunnydale not fifteen minutes when he spotted platinum blond hair that he knew so well. Spike ducked around a corner and Angel followed, wondering what his grand-childe could be up to.

"I can feel you following me. Why don't you show yourself," Spike called out as he sauntered down the alleyway. Angel stepped into the light of a streetlamp.

"Hello Spike," he greeted in his best Angelus drawl. The younger vampire looked clearly surprised to see him.

"Peaches? Really? Wow. I heard you were dead, left the Slayer and her Nibblet all by their lonesome," Spike said with an evil grin. Angel shrugged.

"I was dead, guess the Powers didn't want me gone though cause here I am, alive." Angel watched Spike listen intently for a moment. Then his eyes went wide and a malicious smile spread across his face.

"You are alive, aren't you? Alive as in human. Not too smart picking fights with vampires in your weakened state now is it?" Spike asked with a laugh. Angel joined in with a chuckle.

"I never was very smart Spike." Spike laughed and flicked his cigarette to the ground. And then he lunged.

To Spike's surprise, Angel matched him blow for blow. Kick, block, punch, Spike didn't land a single hit, but Angel landed plenty. When Spike crashed into the cement wall behind him, he groaned. Angel stalked towards him.

"You shouldn't assume things Spikey, it makes you look like an ass." Angel aimed a bone crunching kick at Spike's midsection.

"Damn you," he hissed. Angel laughed.

"Already done, Spike. See you around." Angel turned to walk away, but paused and turned back to Spike. He tented his fingers and rested the against his chin. "Oh, and if you ever pick a fight with Buffy or Kathryn again, or even think it, I'll kill you."

* * *

Kathryn and Alyssa sat at their usual lunch table on Monday morning while Kathryn explained the whole situation. Well, most of it anyway. She left out the supernatural parts because Cordelia Chase thought her family was above it all. It was like kicking demon ass had been an extracurricular activity that no one needed to know about. So, needless to say, Alyssa knew nothing of vampires, demons, or Slayers.

"What is your mother's problem? The love of her life comes back and she won't get back with him?"

"Nope. But I guess I can understand, something always goes wrong between the two of them…"

"Hey girlies," a deep voice said from behind them. Ariadne turned around to see her best guy friend's brilliant white smile beaming down at her. She stood up to hug him, and for the first time ever, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What was that for Brady?" Kathryn asked with a giggle. The typical all American boy winked at her.

"I'm feeling…affectionate," Brady said with a casual shrug. Both sat down next to each other, Brady with his arm around Kathryn.

"So anyway, I think what your mom needs is a meaningless fling to show her how much she loves Angel, and then everything will be fine," Alyssa said with a wink at Brady. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"That would be your answer Al," Kathryn sighed. Brady looked at her with a curious stare.

"What are you two talking about?"

"My mom's ex is back in town, it's complicated." Brady shrugged and planted a kiss on her head.

"You wanna go to the Bronze with me tonight?" Brady whispered in her ear as they stood to make their way to class. Kathryn blushed.

"Sure. See you there at eight?"

"Actually, I'll pick you up at eight." Brady turned and ran down the opposite hall before Kathryn could even process what he'd said.

* * *

"Who's this Brady character?" Buffy asked Willow as they prepared dinner that night. Willow laughed as she watched Buffy tear the lettuce in her hands with unnecessary force.

"Brady and Kathryn have been friends for a long time, Buffy. They met in about…second grade I guess. They're like we were with Xander," Willow explained.

"Then how come I haven't seen him, or heard his name?" Willow broke a bunch of spaghetti and dropped it into the pot of boiling water. Everyone was coming for dinner, Xander and his family, Giles, even Angel. Buffy was nervous, even more so now that her daughter would be leaving shortly after dinner for a date.

"Kathryn's had a crush on him for years, she thinks that talking about him is going to make her sound love sick. She keeps it mostly to herself, tries to hang out with him only at school, thinking that will change how she feels," Willow said with a chuckle.

"Hey guys," Tara said quietly as she walked into the kitchen. She rested a hand on Willow's hip and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Tara," Buffy said glumly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Kathryn's going out with Brady tonight. On a date," Willow said. Tara nodded.

"Ah. Don't worry Buffy, his aura's clean, at least it was the last time we did check's on Kathryn's friends," Tara shrugged. Buffy frowned and stopped putting together the salad.

"What do you mean 'check'?"

"Every few months we check the auras of Kathryn's friends, just to make sure none of them are taking the Tucker Wells route. A person's aura can be very telling, if you know what to look for," Willow offered. Buffy nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. Willow sighed and walked over to the blond, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"Buffy, I know you're nervous about Angel being at dinner tonight, and I know you're nervous about Kathryn going out on a date, but everything will be fine. I promise."

"You promise? Cause I really need things to go well for a while. I can't handle another heart break," Buffy whispered, her voice hitching a little. Willow swept her into a tight hug.

"I promise, Buffy."

A little while later, everyone was at the mansion, Angel included. With several conversations going at once, Angel and Buffy had a moment to talk between themselves. They sat with their heads close together, and for the first time in a long time, Buffy looked truly happy.

"I missed you," Angel said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I missed you. And as much as I want to take this slow, part of me can't stand the thought of being apart from you for another second," Buffy admitted. Angel gave her that crooked smile.

"Oh, and p.s. our daughter is going out on a date tonight." Angel's eyes grew dark and he pulled back a little.

"He's not a vampire is he?" Buffy laughed out loud and then quickly glanced around, hoping that no one had really noticed.

"Willow and Tara swear he's clear. But he's picking her up here at eight, and I'm hoping you'll still be here to see for yourself."

"Are you asking me to stay the night, Buffy Summers?" Buffy smiled bashfully.

"Maybe." Angel kissed her, long and hard.

"Would you two please get a room!" Kathryn yelled, covering her eyes. Buffy looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"Sorry guys, no more, I promise," Buffy swore, holding her hands up in oath. Angel copied her. Then the whole group burst into laughter, causing Buffy and Angel to join in.

"Alright, let's eat!" Xander yelled.

Dinner was filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. Buffy and Angel held hands under the table, Willow played with Tara's hair, Xander's arm was slung around Anya's shoulders, and Giles beamed at everyone. Xander and Anya's kids squealed and ran around the table, while Kathryn playfully tried to catch them.

At seven thirty, Kathryn ran upstairs to get ready for her date, and the Harris twins settled in front of the tv. The adult's conversation quieted and became much more intense.

"So what is the plan you two?" Xander asked Buffy and Angel. Buffy blushed as Angel looked to her.

"Um, we're not sure yet, guys. Angel and I are taking this one day at a time," Buffy explained.

"Uh-huh. Listen Dead Boy, if you hurt her so help me God I will kill you myself."

"Xander!" Willow cried. She reached across the table and slapped him up-side the head. glaring at him.

"What? What'd I say?"

"First off Xander, I'm human so you can't use Dead Boy anymore, second, I'm alive and you don't kill humans, so you can't kill me, and third…I'm not going to hurt Buffy."

The doorbell rang shortly after, interrupting a conversation that, much to Buffy's surprise, wasn't at all uncomfortable. Willow answered and ushered in Brady, who was dressed in jeans and a black button-up shirt. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he gave the room a half smile.

"Remind you of anyone we know?" Buffy whispered to Angel. He looked at her with a frown.

"No."

"He reminds me of you." Buffy laughed. Then they both stood up and approached the boy.

"Hello…"

"Buffy Summers. I'm Kathryn's mother, and this is Angel, her…Dad." Brady shook Angel's hand and winced slightly.

"I thought Mr. Finn was her father?"

"He is, her biological father and they're very close, but Angel is her step-father. We've both been gone a while," Buffy explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both. I promise to take good care of Kathryn."

"When do you expect to have her home?" Angel asked. Brady smiled.

"When would you like her home?" Buffy smiled.

"Eleven will be fine," Buffy said before Angel could slap down a curfew like nine, or some other ridiculously early time.

"Yes, eleven."

Kathryn came down the stairs and stopped dead when she saw her parents interacting with her not-boyfriend.

"Uh, hi guys," she said as she joined the group. All of them went speechless. She was a vision in a aquamarine dress that just barely brushed the top of her knees and had a beautifully rouched scoop neck.

"Honey, you look great," Buffy whispered, pulling Angel away. He dug his feet in a little, but Buffy yanked his arm harder. Brady smiled and kissed Kathryn's cheek.

"You look stunning. Shall we go before your step-dad kills me?" Brady whispered into Kathryn's ear. She giggled and nodded.

"Let's."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: An interesting point was raised by slaygal166 about my last chapter. The deal with Riley: he's around. We'll see him again, but for now the Initiative is keeping him busy. Remember, anything after mid-season 4 never happened. As for Spike and why he could beat up Angel…the way I see it, Angel was never supposed to be human, he got lucky with this whole Shanshu thing, so Spike can still hurt him, even though he has a chip. Which he does now. Anyway, hope that cleared any questions up! REVIEW please!!!! You will forever have my love and gratitude if you do! Oh, and the Little Lotte refrence right here at the begining is from Phantom of the Opera.**

Kathryn was slightly preoccupied during the first half of her date with Brady. She couldn't think of anything besides her mother and Angel. Would they really get back together? And what would that mean for her family dynamic? Would Buffy and Angel buy a house together, and would Kathryn live with them? So much about her life and family had changed in just a few weeks, could she handle another big blow?

"Little Lotte let her mind wander…" Brady whispered in her ear. Kathryn smiled up at him.

"Sorry, my mind is right back where it's supposed to be now," she promised.

"Anything you care to share?"

"Nothing important, just thinking about my mom and step-dad." She had decided to go along with the title Brady had used, for simplicities sake.

"Are you glad they're back?" Kathryn didn't even have to think.

"Yes. More than I used to think I would be." Brady brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and she smiled again. He always made her smile.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Brady let his sentence trail off. Kathryn frowned.

"What?"

"Well, I know we've been just friends for a while, but I can't help but feel our relationship is heading in a new direction." He paused again and watched Kathryn's face.

"Okay Brady, you gotta spell this out for me, cause I'm not really seeing where you're going…"

"I love you Kathryn. Will you be with me? Be my girlfriend?" Kathryn laughed and pulled Brady in close for a hug.

"Yes. Absolutely yes." And then they kissed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to try and take things slowly?" Angel asked as he ran his fingertips down Buffy's bare arm. She shivered at the contact she'd missed for so long.

"Slow will only hurt us both. Angel, this time there's nothing holding us back, no loss-of-soul for you, no boyfriend and baby for me…nothing. So if you want to be with me for the rest of your life, I want to be with you for the rest of mine." Angel smiled slightly and leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"I missed this," Buffy whispered against his lips. Then she kissed him again, relishing in the feel of their lips melded together. Buffy pulled herself closer, situating herself in his lap.

"I love you," Angel whispered.

"I love you too."

Buffy was too wrapped up in Angel to notice that Kathryn had missed her curfew. They had just drifted off to sleep when there was a frantic pounding on Buffy's door. Both were immediately awake. Buffy held out a hand, telling Angel to stay under the covers, and tied her satin robe tightly around her body.

She opened the door to find Willow, mid-knock. The redhead blushed at the sight of Angel in bed and Buffy in a robe.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have….except…" Willow stuttered. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong Willow?" She knew the look on Willow's face. Her time away from Sunnydale hadn't dulled the memory of every facial expression her loved ones made.

"Kathryn. She's not home yet, it's two hours past her curfew. I didn't notice until a few minutes ago, and then I realized that she'd never even set out for home. Usually if she's late, she calls, but we haven't heard anything," Willow babbled. The color left Buffy's face.

"We'll be ready in five minutes." Angel was out of bed the second Buffy closed the door. He threw on his signature black jeans and a black silk shirt. Then his ever-present duster. He realized when he turned back around that Buffy was already dressed, and thought that it was the fastest he'd ever seen her get ready.

"Do you think she's ok?" Buffy asked as she and Angel raced down the stairs. He had no idea what the truth was, but he did know that Buffy needed him to reassure her, so he guessed.

"She's going to be fine."

Willow and Tara were in the living room. They sat across from each other, holding hands, with their eyes closed. Both were murmuring under their breath, so softly that Buffy almost thought they were silent. She knew instantly that they were weaving a protection spell, and decided not to break their concentration. So she and Angel simply ran out the door.

"She was going to the Bronze with that boy, we'll start there." Angel knew from the way she said 'that boy' that Buffy had immediately pegged him the suspect.

"Buffy, it might not have been the boy. Remember, Willow said his aura was clean." She didn't answer.

In no time at all they were at the door to the Bronze. Buffy marched up to the bouncer and gave him that special glare she reserved for slaying. Angel could see fear in the bouncer's eyes.

"A girl and a guy came here tonight, named Kathryn and Brady. The girl looks a lot like me, almost exactly like me actually, and the boy is the textbook definition of tall dark and handsome. Have you seen them?" The bouncer looked over Buffy's shoulder at Angel, whose face was set in stone.

"She was wearing a blue dress, right? They left like three hours ago, looked like they were headed for a more private party." Buffy's fists clenched and Angel laid a gentle hand on the small of her back. She turned and walked away, with Angel right beside her.

"Do you know where he lives?" Angel asked.

"Nope, but I bet Willow can find out."

After almost thirty minutes of anguish, Willow came up with an address. Buffy nearly sprinted out the door. She recognized the street as belonging to an older neighborhood, but still nice. A lot of affluent members of the community lived there.

Buffy and Angel arrived at Brady's door quickly. Angel reached it before Buffy and started pounding. After a few moments, they both heard two sets of feet coming towards the door. It swung open a crack to reveal Brady and a disheveled Kathryn. Fire burned in Buffy's eyes.

"Kathryn Grace Finn, you get out here right now. And Brady, if you ever keep my daughter out this late without calling again, rest assured no one will find your body for months," Buffy growled. Kathryn squeezed past Brady, her hand lingering on his waist a little longer than Buffy would've like.

"I'm sorry Ms. Summers. Really, we lost track…"

"If the next words out of your mouth were going to be 'of time' I would strongly suggest shutting up," Angel hissed. Brady gulped and hung his head. Buffy, Kathryn, and Angel walked away.

It was a while before anyone said anything. Angel thought it best to stay silent, Buffy was simply trying to figure out what to say, and Kathryn was too ashamed to make excuses.

"Did you sleep with him?" Buffy finally asked, her voice hoarse. Kathryn's head snapped up.

"Mom!"

"Don't give me that, Kathryn. You disappear with a boy you're madly in love with, we find you at his house, all things point to sex. And besides, I recognize that look in your eyes, I've had it before."

"How old were you when you first slept with him?" Kathryn asked, shoving her hand in Angel's direction. Both women had stopped walking and were standing in the street.

"Younger than you, yet another reason why me asking this question is perfectly acceptable!"

"Mother!"

"Yes or no Kathryn!" Both fell silent. Angel saw Buffy shaking with an anger more intense than he'd ever seen in her before, and Kathryn glared at her mother with a look that threw Angel twenty years into the past.

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"I'm so very far from happy right now. You slept with a boy you aren't even dating?" Buffy tried not to think about that one time with Parker.

"Actually, we are. As of tonight." Buffy laughed bitterly.

"Good, because obviously that is so much better." Kathryn didn't respond to that, simply resumed walking. Buffy and Angel followed behind. Angel slipped his hand into Buffy's and gave it a light squeeze.

"You did the right thing, Buffy," Angel whispered quietly enough that Kathryn wouldn't hear. Buffy sighed.

"I know, but suddenly I'm feeling way too much like my mother." Angel laughed, a hearty laugh that most had never heard from him, and wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"I love you."

When the three of them walked inside the mansion, Willow exploded.

"Kathryn Grace Finn I thought I'd taught you better! You've always been so responsible, and level-headed, and a boy shows the slightest interest in you and all that goes out the window! I thought you were more responsible." Tara finally took Willow's hand and calmed her down.

"Wow, my middle name sure is popular tonight," Kathryn muttered.

"Kathryn, you're grounded," Buffy said quietly. She had hung back while Willow yelled, and was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Kathryn looked at her mother with utter amazement.

"You're grounded, for a week. And no sneaking out, I know every trick in the book and I'll catch you before you're even off the property." Kathryn laughed.

"So you've actually decided to be my mother now? Sorry, I don't have to listen to you. A, I'm eighteen and B, Willow is more my mother than you are." Kathryn turned to go upstairs, but Buffy had her by the arm before she could draw a breath.

"Young lady, I am your mother. I know that leaving for nearly all your life is unforgivable, but I'm here now, and I am your mother. You will listen to me, or so help me God I will lock you in the basement until you're an old woman. Do you understand me?" Kathryn winced as Buffy gripped a little too hard. After a long moment, Kathryn swallowed.

"I understand." The instant Buffy released her, Kathryn was up the stairs and in her room.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," Willow said, rushing to her best friend. Buffy shook her head and offered a small smile.

"It's okay Will. Kathryn was right, I haven't been her mother for most of her life, why start now?"

"Buffy don't say that. Look, Kathryn's got your temper, she can get pretty hot-headed, and when she does she uses her tongue instead of her fist. She knows exactly what to say to do the most emotional damage. Trust me, Buffy, she's so glad you're back."

"Thank you Willow. Angel?" Buffy asked, turning towards the stairs. He nodded and then hugged Willow, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, for everything," he whispered. Willow nodded and watched them go.

"Buffy," Angel began once they were safely in her room. "You did the right thing." Buffy turned to him and rested her forehead on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Make me feel sixteen again, please," she begged.

Angel pulled her tightly against him and held her there, whispering things into her ear that made her forget she'd ever had a child, that she'd ever lost her soul mate. When he felt her relax, he began to kiss her jaw, just below her ear. Her neck lolled to the side, and as he kissed his way over the soft, golden skin, he noticed that the scar was still there. His scar. He pulled back just enough so that he could get to her lips. They kissed fervently, the way they had just days before he'd lost his soul the first time. Buffy arched herself into him, begging him to worship her. His hands slid under her shirt, gently caressing the taunt skin of her stomach. Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer. He ran his hands from her hips, all the way up her ribcage, until he was guiding her arms straight above her head and taking her shirt with him. It dropped to the ground as her arms went back to his neck, lightly scratching at the nape.

Buffy wanted skin to skin, she wanted to feel the warmth that had never radiated from his body, against hers. When she was younger, she'd thought that the reason she was always so comfortable in his arms was because he was so cool. He felt so different from everyone else. But earlier that night, she'd realized it was just him. It didn't matter if he was burning up or ice cold. It didn't matter if his heart thumped beneath her fingers or if it was perfectly still. Angel was Angel, and that was all that mattered to her. Frantically, she lifted his shirt above his head, nearly ripping it in her haste. His torso was as hard and welcoming as it had always been, and she pressed herself to him, holding on tightly.

In one sweeping motion, Angel had Buffy in his arms. Their lips never left each other's as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down, kissing her neck, and her shoulder, and the hollow at the base of her throat. His nimble fingers unbuttoned her jeans, slid the reverently from her toned legs. She squirmed, wanting him more than ever. Angel shed the rest of his clothing and crawled slowly up Buffy's body, relieving her of her undergarments as well.

"I love you," Angel whispered just before he entered her.

"I love you."

Just for the night, she was sixteen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, one more question was raised about Angel's strength. He is no stronger than he was as a vampire, but he is no weaker either. Think of it this way, he's the same as he always was…just that now he's got a heart beat. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!!! PLEASE leave reviews!**

Kathryn shoved her books into her locker, one by one, making the metal rattle as she slammed them down. The frown on her face and the glare in her eyes told everyone that caught sight of her to steer clear. Except Alyssa and Brady.

"Hey lovely!" Alyssa squealed as she ran up to Alyssa. She gripped Kathryn in a bear hug and then backed away, jumping up and down.

"Hi."

"How was the date?" Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"It started great. Then my mother and Angel had to ruin everything." Kathryn slammed her locker shut and turned to face Alyssa.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn repeated what had happened that night and Alyssa grew angrier with every passing second. When Kathryn told Alyssa that she and Brady had slept together, the girl actually screamed.

"Shh!" Kathryn hissed, slapping a hand over her best friend's mouth.

"I can't believe you had sex with him! This is so great!" Alyssa whispered after Kathryn removed her hand. A wide smile spread over Kathryn's face.

"I know, isn't it?" She saw Brady turn a corner down the hall and head straight for her. He grinned broadly when he spotted her.

"Oh, Kathryn he is so hot." Brady swept Kathryn in her arms and kissed her deeply.

"Hey," Brady whispered.

"Hey yourself. Listen, I want to apologize for my parents last night. They were totally out of line," Kathryn said, grimacing as the memories replayed in her head. Brady shook his head and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Actually they weren't. You were really late, we didn't call, your parents don't know me, and they were scared. In this day and age anything could've happened to us," Brady explained. Kathryn sighed.

"I know, I just…they think they need to approach everything like it's the end of the world." Brady laughed, not realizing that Kathryn was actually being serious.

"Its okay, Kathryn. I promise to win them over very soon."

Kathryn hoped he was right.

* * *

Buffy was patrolling. She felt the need to take her anger and frustration out on someone, and it wasn't going to be her family. She needed a fight. When she heard leaves rustle off to her left, she knew she was going to get one.

"Hello?" She asked in her best timid voice.

"Cut the crap Slayer," Spike drawled as he walked out of the bushes. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"How's that new and improved chip treating you, Spikey?" Buffy asked, using the nickname she knew he hated. Spike lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Where's the Pigeon? Ooh, and Peaches, where's he? I'd like a word with him," Spike asked, changing the subject.

"Where Kathryn and Angel are is none of your concern Spike. Now why are you here? And how did you even get out of the Initiative?" She pulled a stake from her bag.

"Those boys never were very good at keeping me in, I escaped days ago. But don't worry, Spike's still neutered," he said.

"I wouldn't be worried even if you weren't, Spike. I always could've taken you." Buffy smiled sweetly when she saw his jaw tighten. She knew that he wanted to take her on, to prove that he could kill the only slayer that had ever really eluded him, and the fact that he couldn't was nearly enough to kill him.

"Bitch…" He never finished his sentence. A bright blue stream of electric energy hit him mid back and he fell to the ground, seizing. Buffy jumped, a little shocked that Initiative members had been able to sneak up on both of them. Riley stepped from the shadows as three other agents rushed to Spike, clapping shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"You okay?" Riley asked as he approached her. Buffy frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be? The chip works doesn't it?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Riley.

"Of course it works. It's just habit," Riley sighed. Buffy nodded, amused.

"Sure. Look, you guys need to create a stronger cage for the puppy, or you're not going to be able to keep him. You know how easily he gets out," she scolded. Riley glared.

"Very funny Buffy. That's why we haven't caught him yet, when he escaped we built a bigger, better cage, and we're going to keep him heavily sedated. He won't escape again. How's Kathryn?"

"Grounded."

"Why?" Buffy could see the dismay in Riley's eyes. His daughter had never, ever been grounded before. Not by him, not by Willow, not by anyone. She'd never done anything that warranted a grounding.

"She went out on a date, slept with the boy she'd only just started dating, and missed curfew by two hours without calling to let us know," Buffy explained quickly.

"Brady?" Buffy nodded.

"How'd you know?" Riley let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

"I figured they'd get together eventually. Did she try to sneak in the house or did she own up right away?" Riley asked.

"She didn't, Angel and I had to go out and find her. Willow knocked on the door frantic because she hadn't even sensed her starting home yet." Riley frowned again and Buffy noticed for the first time that the skin around his eyes crinkled more than ever.

"That isn't like Kathryn at all."

"That's what I hear. With me coming back, and then Angel, and everything changing, I think she's a little lost right now. Things will be better when Angel and I get a house," Buffy whispered. Riley looked at the ground, a little uncomfortable.

"You're buying a new one? Your mother's house is still there, and the mansion is technically Angel's, isn't it?" Riley asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yes. The mansion is Angel's and my mother's is technically mine, but we don't want to shake things up that much. Not at the mansion anyway, Willow, Tara, and Kathryn are too settled there. And Giles, he's just getting so old, I can't put him through the pressures of moving. Angel still has the apartment he lived in when he first came to Sunnydale, so for now we'll use that, until we can find a house."

"Is that really what you want?" Riley asked, searching her eyes.

"Yes."

"Sir, we're ready to move," a young agent said from just behind Riley. He nodded, not breaking his eye contact with Buffy.

"Go, Riley. I'm fine."

* * *

Buffy sat on the floor in Giles' living room, with the newspaper spread out all around her. She held a red pen between her teeth as she flipped pages. Giles sat a rocking chair, sipping tea as he watched her.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No. There are no suitable jobs for a thirty-eight year old college drop-out with no previous work experience." Giles laughed a little and sat back, closing his eyes.

"Have you and Angel found a house yet?" Buffy sighed.

"Again that would be a no. We want something close to everyone, but there aren't any houses in town for sale," Buffy explained. She bent down and circled a classified with a little flourish of triumph.

"Find something?"

"Sort of…there's a house for rent a few blocks away from here that I think Angel and I should check out." Buffy reached out behind her and grabbed her glass of water, sipping it.

"Where is Angel?" Giles asked. Buffy set her water down and shrugged.

"Out doing the same thing I am."

"What kind of job could there be for a nearly 300 year old former vampire with no previous experience?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. Buffy sighed and let her shoulders slump. They were quite an un-employable pair weren't they?

"I honestly don't know. He's pretty good with art, so maybe he can do something with that. He's also still got his strength, so worst case scenario, he can re-open his P.I practice."

"Maybe you should open your own business?" Giles suggested. Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What kind of business would I open?" Buffy folded the paper and moved onto the couch, next to Giles. He looked at her with that fatherly look she remembered so fondly and she smiled.

"I don't know. You and Angel could think of something. You could work for him as a P.I. Or, who says you have to work? Angel has enough money that neither of you ever have to work again…you could go back to school," Giles suggested. Buffy smiled and patted his knee.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Watcher-mine. I'll keep it in mind."

"You're leaving?" Buffy stood up and grabbed her purse off the coffee table, shoving the paper into it.

"Yeah. I want to be home when Kathryn gets back from school, we need to have a mother/daughter chat."

"Alright, be safe. And stop by soon," Giles said, a hint of pleading in his voice. Buffy smiled at him and nodded.

"Count on it."

* * *

Kathryn walked in the door at exactly three o'clock. Buffy was sitting at the computer, browsing on-line real estate listings. Again she was having no luck. Kathryn dropped her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to get what Buffy assumed was her usual afternoon Diet Coke.

"How was your day?" Buffy asked as Kathryn sat down on the couch and sipped her drink.

"It was fine. Brady doesn't hate me, thank God," Kathryn snapped. Buffy stopped typing and turned to face her daughter.

"Kathryn, I am not going to apologize for worrying about you, and you shouldn't expect me to. You were two hours late, you hadn't called, and Willow hadn't sensed you leave for home. You know the things that we deal with on a nightly basis, you should at least have the courtesy to call and let us know you're alive. Chances are, I would've let you stay out with Brady."

"I know…" Kathryn whispered. Buffy paused, but didn't stop.

"I will, however, apologize for over-reacting slightly. I could have handled the situation better, but I was out of my mind with worry." Kathryn looked up, hope shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, for the things I said after we got home. I didn't mean them, I was just mad," Kathryn sighed. Buffy patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, you did. And that's fine, because they're true. Willow raised you. She is, for all intensive purposes, your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," Buffy whispered. Kathryn's head snapped up.

"Mom, no! Listen, Willow may have been the one that was here everyday, but she told me so much about you, and whenever she made a rule, or explained something to me, she said "Your mother would say or do this". So really, you raised me, and you're my mother." Tears were rolling down Buffy's face. She couldn't help it.

"Thank you Kathryn. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. And I love you too." The two hugged tightly for a few moments before they both pulled away. Buffy wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I promise I'm not usually such an emotional mess."

"I get it, its ok. So…does this mean I'm not grounded?" Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh you are so still grounded. But don't worry, it'll go fast. I speak from experience."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. Anyway, this story is winding down. I'm thinking two more chapters, possibly three if people really, really want it. Anyway, I hope you all like it! Read and REVIEW please!!!**

Angel and Buffy walked hand in hand down the street. It was a warm, sunny afternoon, and they had decided to get out of his underground apartment for a while. Buffy had noticed that Angel was developing a tan, and his skin next to hers looked better than ever.

"What're you thinking?" Angel asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing really."

"I think I found us a house," Angel said after another few minutes. Buffy stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Where?" She hadn't been able to find a single house for sale or for rent in the area they wanted.

"Well, it's actually just a vacant lot right now, but we can build our own house," Angel suggested. Buffy's eyes lit up, she knew which lot he was talking about, it was exactly halfway between the mansion and her mother's house.

"Let's do it. Xander can probably help us with the plans," Buffy said, planning things out in her head.

"We can hire people to build the house, and we could probably have it done in six months, at the latest," Angel explained. Buffy threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"We need to talk to Xander, right now!" Buffy started to pull Angel back towards Xander's house, but stopped when she saw her mother's old art gallery. According to Giles, one of her mother's employees had taken over when her mother died, but the business was in Buffy's name.

"What?" Angel asked. Buffy was just staring at the gallery. Then she turned to face him, a light sparkling in her eyes.

"Take over the gallery. It's technically mine anyway, we can put it in your name, and you can take it over. You can slip some of your own work in from time to time, and you've got such a business brain…why don't you?" Angel thought for a moment. He'd always loved art, and he was a good business man.

"Okay. Who's running it now?"

"Someone who used to work for my mom. Come on, let's go in and see if we can find her…or him." They crossed the street and walked into the gallery. It looked a lot like Buffy remembered it, although there was a little less foot traffic.

"May I help you?" A woman with graying hair asked as she came out from the office.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, this is my boyfriend Angel," Buffy introduced. The woman blanched a little.

"Buffy? I'm Dina. Oh my gosh, honey you don't look a day over twenty five. You got your mother's skin, that's for sure. What can I do for you?" Buffy smiled up at Angel and then looked back to Dina.

"Dina, I recently learned that the gallery is in my name. Is that correct?" Dina smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Well we have a proposition for you. We want to put the gallery in Angel's name, and we want him to run it. But of course, you will have a job here if you want it. Angel needs a right hand woman, and you've done such a wonderful job," Buffy said quickly, realizing that Dina may have thought she was being fired.

"Oh honey, don't worry about me. I've been wanting to retire for years, I just couldn't find anyone I trusted to take over this place. This deal is perfect. You guys will be great at this. I can stick around for a few weeks while Mr. Angel gets into the swing of things," Dina offered.

"That would be amazing, Dina. Thank you." Buffy gushed. Angel put his arm around her shoulder.

"We'll have the paperwork done sometime this week, and I'll be in and out to start learning the ropes of this place. Buffy and I are also about the build a new house, though, so for a week or so I might rely heavily on you while we get things started," Angel explained. Dina nodded.

"Of course. Good luck you two."

Buffy and Angel were all smiles when they walked into the mansion later that afternoon. They'd been by to see Xander, who had been more than happy to design a house for Buffy, and they'd talked about specific features they wanted. Now, he was using the rest of the weekend to draw up the plans.

"Hey guys!" Willow called happily as the couple walked in the door.

"Willow, you're cooking?" Buffy asked as she wandered into the kitchen. Angel sat down on the couch and picked up a spell-book that was sitting open on the coffee table.

"Yes I'm cooking. We're all having dinner again tonight."

"I love having such a big, loud, obnoxious family," Kathryn smirked as she came into the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and twisted off the cap. "Hey mom."

"Hey Kathryn. Listen, can Angel and I talk to you in the living room for a second?" Kathryn shrugged.

"Sure." Kathryn sat down on the couch next to Angel and Buffy sat on the coffee table, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Kathryn, we wanted to talk to you about living situations. Now, you don't have to decide anything right now, and if you decide to stay with Willow and Tara that's totally fine by us, but Angel and I are building a house, and there's going to be a room for you, so if you want to live with us, you can, or you can come stay on some weekends, or you don't have to stay at all. It's up to you," Buffy explained in a rush. Angel reached out and linked his fingers with hers. Kathryn took a deep breath.

"You said I've got time to think about it?" Kathryn asked. Buffy nodded.

"All the time you need. It'll be a few months until the house is finished anyway."

"Ok. I'll think about it. I love you Mom, don't think I don't."

* * *

"Xander?" Buffy yelled into the house. He'd said to let herself in when she came over, but she couldn't find him. "Xander!"

"Be down in a sec!" A few moments later Buffy heard his familiar, heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey there," Buffy smiled. Xander grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Buffster. Step into my office." Buffy was surprised to see that he really did have an office. It was different than the rest of the house, completely modern with windows covering one entire wall, and simple light colors. Several of the blue prints from Xander's more popular projects were framed and hanging on the wall.

"Nice digs."

"Thanks. I had to work really hard to get Anya to agree to the design," Xander chuckled. Buffy sat down in the chair opposite his desk and crossed her legs. Xander picked up a remote and clicked on a screen that Buffy hadn't noticed at first. The image of his computer background popped up. He moved his mouse quickly, clicking windows open and closed.

"What exactly are you doing? Need a little narration here," Buffy asked. Xander's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"We're going to set up a virtual layout with this newfangled computer program. Where's Angel?"

"He'll be here in a minute, he got caught up at the gallery. He said to get started without him," Buffy explained. Xander nodded.

"Okay. So you guys want how many bedrooms?"

"Four. We're going to use one for us, one for Kathryn, one for an art studio, and one for guests."

"How many bathrooms?"

"Three. One attached to our bedroom, one attached to Kathryn's, and one on the main floor." Xander typed a few things into his computer and then turned back to Buffy.

"Tell me about the master bedroom." Before Buffy could answer there was a knock at the door, and then a few squeals from the kids.

"Angel's here," Buffy said. Even though he was human, she could still feel when he was nearby.

"Great." Angel appeared in the office, shook Xander's hand, and kissed Buffy. Then he sat down next to her.

"Where are we?" Angel asked.

"We've really just talked about how many bedrooms and bathrooms we wanted."

"Okay. Now what are we talking about?"

"Master bedroom," Xander said. Angel looked to Buffy and raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

"We want something large and spacious, with a lot of windows, floor to ceiling hopefully. And we want his and her closest, well I want those but whatever, and we want a large master bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower." Xander typed into his computer.

"Alright, and what about Kathryn's room?"

"We're not sure. We wanted to talk to her about what she might want." Xander nodded.

"That's fine, we can do that." For the next few hours, the three of the, talked extensively about what Buffy and Angel wanted from their house. In the end, it would cost them almost half a million dollars, and the only reason it wasn't double was because no one ever wanted to live in Sunnydale.

"We have that much money?" Buffy asked as she and Angel walked back to his apartment.

"We have a lot more than that. Buffy, I've been around a few hundred years, and for most of them I didn't technically exist. You save up some cash." Buffy sighed. She knew all this, Angel had even given her a ballpark figure once, but that didn't mean she would ever get used to living the rich life. And they were rich, filthy.

"How're things at the gallery?"

"Great. I think this is going to work…" Angel trailed off when he realized that Buffy wasn't listening any more. He followed her gaze to an empty building in between a retro clothing shop and a video store. "What?"

"Giles said something to me the other day about opening my own business. Angel, do you remember what that place used to be? At least it was when we were here." Buffy looked excitedly at Angel, but he could only stare back. He didn't remember.

"No. What was it?"

"It was a Dojo. Angel, with my martial arts and weapons experience, and your business savvy, we could open one. I bet the space isn't that expensive," Buffy rationalized.

"Do you want to open a dojo?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded and whipped out her cell phone. Things were finally falling into place.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay guys, seriously, I need MORE reviews. The two I got for the last chapter were great, and I'm so thankful for them, but I need more. I thrive on reviews. Don't make me beg. **

The months passed quickly. Before anyone knew it, the house was finished, Angel had completely taken over the gallery, and Buffy was about to open her dojo.

"Buffy! Will you pack up the rest of the books?" Angel shouted through the apartment. Most of their things had been packed a week earlier, but the things they used every day had been set aside until moving day.

"Sure!" Angel carefully wrapped the dishes in bubble wrap and stacked them in a cardboard box.

A few minutes later Buffy came bouncing out of their bedroom, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Angel hadn't ever seen her so happy. She ran and jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"Well hello," he laughed.

"Hi." She let herself down but didn't unwrap her arms from his neck. "I'm done. The guys will be here any minute. How're things coming?"

"Fantastic. I'm done as soon as the last two plates are in the box." Buffy reached around him and took one of the two remaining plates, wrapping it quickly and setting it in the box.

"How do you do that so fast?" Angel asked with a playful frown.

"I have practice packing quickly…" Buffy said. Her smile changed to a slight frown and Angel grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't. Buffy, things worked out." Her sad eyes met his and slowly the sparkle returned.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Willow poked her head in, but covered her eyes.

"Are you two decent?" She called out. Buffy laughed and went to the door.

"We are, Will. Come in guys." Willow walked in followed by Kathryn, Tara, Xander, and Riley. Anya had stayed with the kids, and Buffy hadn't even invited Giles. He was getting so old, and he tired easily these days. Buffy worried about how much her Watcher took on, but didn't say anything. He would never listen to her.

"Man, for a tiny apartment you guys sure do have a lot of stuff," Kathryn grumbled as she lifted a box and carried it out to the car she had borrowed from Giles.

"We're doing this all in one trip guys, so be smart about how you pack your cars," Willow said, addressing everyone. Buffy stifled a laugh.

"Yes Ma'am," Xander saluted. Riley glared at the joke, but didn't push it.

"I'm going to clean a few things up," Buffy whispered to Angel as he picked up a box.

"Ok." He leaned down for a kiss before leaving. Riley hung back as well.

"So Spike hasn't escaped since that last time," Riley said with a smile. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Took you guys long enough to figure things out. What are you doing with him?" Buffy asked.

"Using him as a training tool. The new chips were designed to be controlled by a remote. We can turn the electrical impulses off when we want him to be able to attack. It's a good experience for the newbies," Riley shrugged. Buffy frowned. Suddenly she didn't like the idea of Spike being caged up. He had a chip, he couldn't hurt anyone, why shouldn't he be allowed to enjoy the rest of his existence?

"Thanks for helping with all this Riley, and for being supportive. I know you and Angel have never really gotten along, but you've been really good about this," Buffy said softly. Riley put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're happy, Buffy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Buffy slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, lingering a little longer than he would have if Angel were in the room.

"Ok, go load up your car before Willow yells at you," Buffy laughed, pulling away. Riley laughed too and grabbed a box. When he was out of sight, Buffy looked at her hand. In it was Riley's master keycard. She slipped it in her pocket for later, knowing that Riley was leaving for Africa the next day and wouldn't miss it until she was finished.

* * *

That night, everyone had dinner in Buffy and Angel's new house. Giles, Anya, the kids, and Brady had joined them.

"So Buff, are you going to give my kids free self defense lessons?" Xander asked. Buffy laughed.

"We'll see when they're old enough."

"I, for one, am very proud of you Buffy," Giles said from his seat at the head of the table. Buffy smiled and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Giles." There was a long stretch of silence until Kathryn cleared her throat.

"Um…Brady and I have something we want to talk to you about," Kathryn started. Buffy looked at Angel and then Riley, wondering if this was serious or not.

"What's up Kat?" Riley said carefully. Kathryn stood up, carefully shielding her left hand.

"Kathryn!" Buffy cried. She knew exactly what was about to come out of Kathryn's mouth, and it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Mom, it's ok. Guys…"

"Kathryn Grace Finn if one more word comes out of your mouth before you speak to your mother and I in private I will ground you for the rest of your life," Riley bellowed. He stood up and stared Kathryn down.

"Fine. Can Brady and I see the two of you in the other room please?" Kathryn hissed. Buffy stood up, looked meaningfully at Angel, who followed, and then looked at her guests.

"I'm so sorry guys, we'll be back soon. Keep eating."

Once the five of them were settled in Angel's office, Angel looked at Brady.

"Boy," he growled. "Is there something you want to ask the three of us?" Brady's face had gone white and his hands shook as he stood up.

"Mr. Finn, Ms. Summers, um…Mr. Angel…I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, it's just that it was so sudden."

"Then ask us now," Riley demanded. Brady gulped and nodded.

"Wait, no! Stop it Brady. He doesn't have to ask you three! He already asked me and I already said yes. Brady and I are getting married," Kathryn said defiantly. She thrust her chin into the air.

"Kathryn, sit down." Buffy said softly, but with enough force that Kathryn sank into the couch.

"Would the three of you object if I asked Kathryn to marry me?" Brady asked.

"Yes." It was so in unison that Brady had to look at their faces to make sure he'd heard right.

"You guys!"

"Kathryn, hush, and let you fathers and I talk to your…Brady," Buffy sighed.

"Look, Brady, I like you…ok no that's a lie, I don't really like you. But I could, if you spent more time around us. I want you and Kathryn to be happy, but not like this. Not yet. You're both much too young for this kind of responsibility," Buffy explained.

"You and Angel were married when you were seventeen!" Kathryn yelled. Buffy glared.

"Not legally. Besides, look how well that turned out! He left me for a year, then came back, then died before we got to where we are now!"

"Wouldn't you have married him then though?" Kathryn asked, knowing the answer.

"He never would've asked. Not until I was much older, if ever."

"Kathryn, why do you want to do this now?" Angel asked quietly. Kathryn looked at him and was silent for a moment.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Does this have something to do with all the changes that have been going on this past year?" Buffy asked. She reached out and touched Kathryn's hand.

"I don't know."

"Kathryn, do you really want to marry me?" Brady whispered. Kathryn's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes.

"Yes. But…maybe not now. Maybe they're right."

"I promise that if you guys come back in a few years engaged, I'll throw the biggest engagement party ever," Buffy smiled. Kathryn squeezed her hand.

"Thanks mom. And Dads."

* * *

"I did something very, very bad today," Buffy confessed as Angel slid into bed next to her. He frowned.

"What?" Buffy grabbed the keycard from the bedside table and held it up for Angel to see. His frown deepened.

"It's Riley's master keycard, to the Initiative. He leaves for Africa tomorrow, so he won't miss it." Angel's eyes went wide.

"Why did you take it?" Buffy sat up, excited.

"I want to break Spike out. He's harmless, he doesn't deserve to be cooped up like he is. Will you help me? I already talked to Willow, and she said she would." Angel couldn't deny the look in her eyes.

"How will we get in unnoticed?"

"Willow's going to cast a spell that shields us."

"Ok. When?"

"Tomorrow." Angel couldn't believe he was going to help Spike escape.

* * *

Buffy, Angel, and Willow were hiding in the bushes outside the Initiative the next night. Willow had magic supplies all around her, and a book opened in her hands. Buffy and Angel were swathed head to toe in black.

"Okay, if you guys can make it in inconspicuously and stay that way for about a minute, I can work this," Willow promised.

"Can do."

"Alright. Go. And good luck." Buffy started towards the main door, with Angel following closely behind. At the door, Buffy pulled out Riley's keycard and slid it through the reader. The small red light switched to green after an instant and the two slid through the door.

It was a few minutes before they ran into anyone. It was a young looking woman in her standard fatigues. Buffy and Angel turned a corner, almost hitting her, but the woman didn't notice.

"Way to go Will," Buffy whispered.

Finally they reached the new cage that the Initiative had built for Spike. He was sitting in the corner, staring at the wall. It struck Buffy that Riley had said something about Spike being heavily sedated.

"Spike," Buffy whispered. The vampire didn't look up, didn't give any indication that he'd heard her.

"We're going to have to carry him, at least part of the way," Angel pointed out.

"Great." Buffy and Angel slipped their arms around Spike and lifted him as best they could. His feet dragged slightly on the cement floor, creating resistance they really didn't need.

"What're you doing?" Spike mumbled.

"Shh. We're getting you out of here," Buffy hissed. Spike groaned slightly.

It took them ten minutes to get out of the building, but they didn't encounter any problems. Willow really had worked her magic. Buffy and Angel dropped Spike once they had traveled a few blocks. He was beginning to wake up.

"Spike. Are you paying attention?" Buffy asked, leaning down to look into his eyes. His head lolled a little bit. Angel reached forward with speed that Buffy had almost forgotten he possessed and grabbed the lapels of Spike's jacket.

"Spike!" His intensity brought Buffy instantly back to Angelus, and for a moment her chest tightened with dread. Then she shook free and reminded herself that Angelus was gone forever.

Spike groaned. Angel shook him and growled. Finally Buffy saw the dullness leave Spike's eyes and his body stiffened.

"Get off!" He shoved at Angel, who didn't even falter. Spike stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Spike, I'm serious about you leaving town this time. Go away and never, ever come back. I see your face in Sunnydale again and I will gladly give you back to the Initiative," Buffy warned. Spike cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that right Slayer? Why did you rescue me in the first place?" Spike asked. He grinned.

"Because I don't like the Initiative, and I think you're about as dangerous as a kitten. So like I said, get out of town." Spike laughed.

"I'll be seeing you eventually, Slayer. Take care of Peaches for me."


	11. Chapter 11

"If it's possible, I am more in love with you than ever," Angel whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Buffy snuggled into his warm chest and pulled the covers up under her chin.

"I love you too, so much."

"I've been thinking about things…"Angel started with a sigh. Fear gripped Buffy's heart.

"Oh no. No, no. Angel, you thinking is never, ever good." Angel laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"It's not bad, I promise. I've been thinking that maybe you should marry me." Buffy's eyes went wide and she sat up.

"Marry?"

"Yes. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" Tears were streaming down Buffy's face. She nodded.

"Yes. It's always been yes." She reached forward and kissed Angel. He pulled away and turned to the bedside table, reaching into the top drawer. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

Inside was what Buffy instantly recognized as a Tiffany engagement ring. It was set in a platinum band with tiny diamonds surrounding the larger princess cut one. It sparkled in the dim light. Angel took it gingerly from the box and slipped it on Buffy's left ring finger.

"I love you," Buffy whispered again.

More than anything, Buffy wanted to run through the streets of Sunnydale shouting about her engagement at the top of her lungs. She couldn't wait to tell her friends, but unfortunately there was work to be done. Everyone was at work, except Anya. And Kathryn, who was at school. So Buffy was at the dojo, waiting for people to walk in and sign up for classes. She'd already had a few people in to ask about private self-defense lessons, but her group martial arts classes were not filling as quickly.

The small bell above the door chimed as a customer walked in. Buffy looked up with a bright smile until she saw Cordelia.

"Cordy, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked without pleasantries.

"If you don't want my business feel free to say so, Buffy," Cordelia said with a smirk. She knew that Buffy needed all the business she could get.

"What can I do for you?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth. Cordelia sat down in a chair across from Buffy and smoothed her hair.

"I want Alyssa to have some private lessons. Or maybe joint lessons with Kathryn. I never told her about vampires, and I never will, but in this town it's in everyone's best interest to have at least a basic understanding about self defense," Cordelia explained.

"Alright. She and Kathryn can take classes together. What time and day works best for you?" Buffy took out her scheduling book and started flipping through to that month.

"Mondays and Wednesdays at three thirty." Buffy looked up with a frown.

"What about soccer?"

"This is the last week for it."

"Alright. How long do you want to go for? Two weeks? A month?"

"A month, at least, after that we'll discuss her progress and decide from there."

"Thank you Cordelia."

"No problem. Oh, and congratulations," Cordelia said with a smirk as she turned towards the door.

"Excuse me?"

"The rock? I assume that means you and Angel are engaged. Congratulations, it's about damn time."

Buffy smiled as Cordelia walked out.

* * *

That night, Buffy couldn't wait to get to Willow's for dinner. She had taken her ring off and slid it in her purse, wanting a chance to tell everyone before they saw the ring and got there on their own.

She and Angel got there before anyone else. Buffy wanted to tell Willow before everyone else found out.

"Willow, can I talk to you a second?" Buffy asked as she and Willow set the table.

"Of course Buffy, what's up?" Buffy led Willow into the empty kitchen and took her hands.

"Angel and I are engaged." Willow screamed. Kathryn and Tara came running in to see what was wrong and found Willow and Buffy hugging and jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked. The two best friends pulled apart and looked at Buffy's daughter.

"Angel, will you come in here?" Buffy called. Angel was at the door in an instant, smiling.

"Will you guys please tell us what's going on?" Kathryn demanded. Buffy arched her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Angel and I are engaged." Tara smiled, but Kathryn just shook her head and turned to leave the room.

"That's all? You guys had to know it was coming soon," she muttered. Buffy, Angel, and Willow laughed.

"Kathryn, wait!" Buffy called after a moment. Kathryn reappeared at the door with a cocked hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes mom?"

"If you'd like to invite Brady for dinner, you may," Buffy offered. Kathryn smiled broadly.

"Thanks mom. I'll go call him."

Dinner that night was loud and joyful. Buffy and Angel had kept their engagement a secret from Giles and Xander, they were waiting until the perfect moment. Finally, that moment came. The conversation had reached a slight lull as everyone sipped their wine. Buffy cleared her throat and looked around the table.

"Guys, Angel and I have an announcement to make," Buffy said. There were excited whispers between Willow, Tara, and Kathryn. Xander frowned.

"What am I missing?"

"Guys!" Buffy said, raising her voice slightly. Everyone quieted and looked to Buffy.

"We're getting married." Buffy slid the ring back onto her finger and showed it around.

"What?! No way! Nope, sorry, not gonna happen!"

"Congratulations!"

"Buffy, I'm so happy for you."

"Congrats you two!"

Buffy laughed and kissed Angel as everyone congratulated them.

* * *

Ten months later, Buffy and Angel were getting married. They'd taken their time planning their dream wedding. It was a wedding fit for celebrities with white lilies everywhere and a Vera Wang gown for Buffy. The chairs were filled with friends and family. Buffy was escorted down the aisle by Giles, walking towards a beaming Angel. Willow stood as her maid of honor, Kathryn as a bridesmaid. Surprisingly, Riley and Xander were groomsmen, with a newly found Doyle as best man.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. Angel scooped Buffy into his arms and kissed her. The church erupted into cheers.

"I have something important to tell you," Buffy giggled.

"What?"

"You're going to be a Daddy." The smile that spread over Angel's face was the brightest she'd ever seen.

"I love you."

Husband and wife turned and walked down the aisle, towards the rest of their life.

**A**/N: Okay, so I kinda wanted to go a little farther with this, but I just got so stuck. That's why this update took so long, I just couldn't think of anything to write! So, this story is finished, and I hope you all liked it. Please review! Oh, and I promise another B/A story is on the way!


End file.
